Fix a Heart
by BubblegumPenguins
Summary: After a tragedy, Mitchie isolates herself from everyone and completely changes. As a last resort, Connie sends her to Camp Rock, hoping to finally get her daughter back. But is it even possible to fix her heart?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I've written anything and I'm really excited to be back! I got this idea a few months ago after reading a bunch of other stories and listened to "Fix a Heart" by Demi Lovato over and over again, and after much debate on whether or not I wanted to release this story or not, I finally decided: Yes! Hence the reason you're even reading this!**

**Some of you may have read some of my previous stories, such a _Sp_****_eak Now_, _One Year_, or _The Final_ Year, and this story is not really going to be like that. It's not quite as fun as those stories were. There's some darker undertones to this story than the previous three. **

**I won't be posting any songs in the chapters, just because that takes up so much space and I don't want you guys to feel like half of the story are lyrics. If there are chapters that I feel go along with a song, I'll post that for you and you can choose to listen to it while you read it or not.  
**

**I won't be having numerous, outrageous plot twists that are completely unrealistic and too dramatic for some, but that doesn't mean there will be NO plot twists. **

**I won't have chapters (other than the prologue and the first 4 chapters) planned out, so the readers input will be important. **

**Finally, I will be writing this story alone. I won't be having any co-writers or beta readers. So you'll have to excuse me if I don't update as often as I should or right when I say I'm going to. **

**Now...without further ado, I present to you, the prologue of** **_Fix a Heart_****A BubblegumPenguins Production!****  
**

* * *

How did I get here?

How can I leave this hell hole?

Why did it have to happen to me?

Where were my friends in all of this mess?

A billion questions rushed through my mind as I looked at the frozen body of my father. He was in his best suit, a simple black tuxedo with a simple black tie that had the initials S.T. on the inside. His eyes were closed peacefully, looking as if he was just sleeping, but I knew that beneath that suit would be three wounds where he was shot, trying to protect me.

"Daddy," I whispered so nobody could hear me. There were probably four or five dozen people gathered for his wake, all dressed from head to toe in black for mourning. I looked at myself for a moment, dressed in a black sundress that I had gone out and bought just the day before, black ballet flats and two black bangles covering my left wrist. I reached out and took my father's hand in mine and blinked back the tears that were threatening to smear my extremely dark make-up.

"Mitchie?" a voice said. I quickly let go of my father's hand and turned and saw my only friend from home standing there, watching me with concern in her eyes.

"Hey Sierra," I said, wiping away a stray tear that had broken through the barrier. She gave me a sympathetic smile and pulled me to her. I wrapped my arms around her, clinging to her as if she was my final lifeline. She squeezed me tighter, letting me know that she was there for me. I felt a sob wrack through me and immediately noticed several heads turn my way. I had kept it together for most of the day and I guess everybody had just been waiting for me to crack.

I felt another hand on my back. I pulled away and saw my mother looking at me in concern. I shook my head, assuring her that I would be alright. She then pulled me into a hug which I had desperately needed. My father was gone and now I was unsure of where my life was headed. It was all my fault. If I hadn't…

"Mija, do you need some time?" my mom asked me. I nodded shamefully. I didn't want to leave my father's wake, but I couldn't breathe anymore. Everybody was tip-toeing around me and hoping that I wouldn't cry when they were giving me their condolences.

"Sierra, why don't you get her out of here for awhile," my mother suggested. Sierra nodded and grabbed my hand. Sierra began helping me up the stairs, being careful of my bruises and wound. She guided me into my bedroom where I sat carefully on my bed.

"Are you going to be alright or do you need to…" she trailed off, knowing that now would not be the time to talk me out of my problems.

"I'll be fine. I just can't believe he's really gone," I said. Sierra nodded and looked at my cell phone.

"Where are your friends from camp?" she asked curiously. When I had first gotten back from camp, Sierra had been quite hostile about the thought of me having friends that had so much in common with me, but after awhile she had warmed up to the idea and would ask about them every once in awhile.

"They weren't invited," I said simply. Sierra bit her lip lightly.

"Do they even know?" she asked. I shook my head solemnly.

"Does Shane know?" she asked. I bit my lip and shook my head. He had been calling but I had ignored every one of his calls and texts. I was sure he thought he did or said something wrong, but I didn't have the energy to face him or anybody from camp.

"Mitchie, don't close me out. Don't close your mom out. We're here to help you," Sierra said. I looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes. My dad had been like an uncle to her, so I understood why she was in tears, but why would she want to help me. It was _my_ fault that he was now dead. Instead of fighting with her about it, I simply nodded my head.

"I know Sierra."

* * *

**I know that it's pretty short, but it's a prologue for crying out loud! :)**

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Should I scrap this project? I want to know YOUR input! I'm not quite sure when I'm going to post the first chapter. Maybe in a day or two. If I can make it to my goal of reaching 5 reviews, I might even post it tonight. It all depends on how you all react to it. **

**Alright, I guess I'll be hearing from you all soon. I'm really glad to be back and can't wait to hear your opinions.  
**

**Love you all!  
**

**Tianna  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am so glad that you guys like this so far! I was going to way until tomorrow to post this, but there's some family drama and I just needed an escape, so I decided that updating what something I wanted to do!**

**So, I just want to clear something up. Mitchie and Shane were dating at the time the prologue took place. I know the question is "If Shane and Mitchie were dating, why didn't she tell Shane?" Well, you're going to find out! Just not right now. No, in this chapter, you're going to see what exactly became of Mitchie now that her father has passed away. So, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Mitchie! Up! Last day of school!" my mom called up to me, pulling me out of my dreamless slumber. I pulled the blankets off of me and forced my feet to hit the floor. I pulled myself up and walked listlessly to my closet. I looked inside and saw the dark collection of clothes I had. After the wake, Sierra and I had done a bit of retail therapy. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea because my whole world revolved around black, but swiping the hell out of my deceased father's credit card definitely felt good. It had almost been worth the four hour lecture my mother gave me about taking advantage of my father's memory.

I had basically shut down after that confrontation. The thought that I had taken advantage of his memory was not something I wanted on my conscious. I hadn't had a real conversation with my mother since that day. I refused to have a real conversation with her. I alienated myself from the world. It was better that way. I couldn't get anybody else hurt that way.

I saw, hidden away in the very back of my walk-in closet, my guitar and piano. I bit my lip lightly. I had stopped playing. I vowed that I would _never_ play again. I would _never_ sing again. After all, music is what got me into this mess. It was a simple solution. Never play. Never sing. It was probably the cowardly solution, but it was also the simple solution. So there they sat, gathering dust for the spiders to hide in.

I wordlessly pulled out a black tube top and a black pair of torn skinny jeans. I looked at my dresser of accessories and decided on my black feather earrings and black and silver bangles. I looked at the outfit, feeling that something was missing. I quickly disappeared into my closet and pulled out a cropped leather jacket. I smiled to myself at my excellent fashion sense. I quickly grabbed my stiletto booties that had studs in the front and quickly began dressing myself and doing my normal smoky eye makeup. Within minutes, I was descending the staircase with my aviators placed on the top of my long black locks.

I entered the kitchen and opened the cupboard and pulled out a granola bar. I turned and saw my mother looking at me with a disapproving look.

"Do you need something Connie?" I asked, the usual venom in my tone.

"You're not going to school wearing that," she said.

"Like hell I'm not. I'm gonna wear whatever the hell I please," I said, opening up the granola bar. I took a small nibble off of the edge and leaned against the counter.

"Mitchie, don't do this," she said, getting frustrated.

"Don't do what? Don't deny your authority? Well guess what mom! I'm a teenager! That's what we do!" I exclaimed, a smart-ass smirk on my face.

"What happened to you Mitchie? Where's the little girl who used to smile and wear more than just black?" she asked me softly. My smirk fell as I saw her sad eyes and I felt vulnerable for a small second. But as soon as the vulnerability settled in, the wall came rushing back up.

"She died with her father," I said curtly. I pushed past her and quickly exited the house. I wordlessly climbed into my father's old pick-up truck and pulled out my Droid and quickly sent a text to Sierra telling her that I was just leaving and would be there in approximately five minutes. I turned the key in the ignition and felt the truck purr to life. I quickly shifted to reverse and made my way out of my driveway as fast as humanly possible without hurting myself or the car.

* * *

"Hey Mitchie. How are you this morning?" Sierra said as she opened the door. She took in my wardrobe and the tear streaks on my cheeks and looked at me concerned.

"What happened Mitchie?" she asked concerned as she climbed into the truck.

"Mom. She was really angry at me this morning for leaving dressed like this," I said. Just because I was forever angry at my mother didn't mean that I didn't value her opinion. In fact, if she hadn't asked me what had happened to me, I probably would have changed my shirt and shoes, but nope. I had to turn it into a fight.

"Did you guys fight again?" she asked cautiously. I shrugged lightly.

"A bit, but not like usual," I said. Sierra nodded and looked at me seriously.

"Let's go to the beach. I'll go grab a couple suits and towels and we'll just blow off our last day," she suggested. My jaw dropped at this suggestion.

"Sierra, we have to go to school. You need to take your finals," I said. She shrugged.

"I'll pass whether I take the final or not, and I know you will too. I remembered your straight A report card. If I'm not careful, you're gonna end up beating me for valedictorian next year," she said, a playful smile on her face. I smiled at her lightly.

"Thanks Si, but we should just go to school," I said.

"No! We need to just go to the beach. Now don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," she said as she got out of the truck again. I sighed and waited for her, knowing there was no use in it. I turned the car off and climbed out. If I was going to the beach, I was not going wearing these clothes. I wordlessly began making my way to her house, noticing that her parents weren't home. I opened the front door and immediately saw her trying to fit all her beach stuff into a small bag.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. She shrugged.

"They went on vacation with Matthew," she said simply. Matthew was her thirteen-year-old brother who could not, under any circumstances, be left alone. He was trouble with legs.

"Well let's just hang here then. You've got a pool. We can just chill here," I said.

"What about your truck?" she asked. I bit my lip. My mom always drove past Sierra's house on her way to work. If she saw my truck it would mean instantaneous grounding for the next year.

"Is there space in your garage?" I asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Yes! Perfect! Mitchie, you are a genius!" she exclaimed. I laughed lightly and quickly ran back to my truck. As soon as Sierra opened the garage, I started the truck and drove forward, being careful to not get too close to her mom's car. I gave her a thumbs up and killed the engine. She quickly closed the garage and grinned at me.

"How does it feel to not be in school?" she asked.

"Wonderful!"

* * *

"Mitchie, I'm bored," Sierra whined an hour later.

"This was your idea Si," I reminded her. We were lying lazily out by Sierra's pool, trying to kill the time.

"I know! Why didn't you talk me out of it?" she asked playfully. I laughed lightly. I stood up from my chair and stretched.

"I'm gonna go and get something to drink," I announced as Sierra continued lying on the pool chair. I could tell she was dozing and wouldn't be happy to be forced to move just to get me something to drink. I wordlessly made my way into her house and began looking through the cupboards for a cup when I stumbled upon something that I shouldn't have. I pulled the clear bottle down and looked at the label. Vanilla vodka.

A small grin crossed my face as I found what I had been deprived of for the past few months. My mother had found me passed out with a whole bottle of vodka and immediately rid the house of anything with alcohol. Even the hand sanitizer!

I opened the bottle and brought it to my lips. I tipped my head back and the familiar and comforting burn of the alcohol soothed my parched throat. I sighed contently and continued to drink from the bottle.

After only minutes, I brought the bottle to my lips again only to be met by an empty bottle. My face paled a little. I had drank a whole bottle of vodka…in only minutes. I looked down at the bottle and immediately knew that Sierra would kill me if she knew. I filled the bottle up with water and replaced it in the cupboard. I began stumbling out to the pool again. I made my way to my seat once again and plopped down, catching Sierra's attention.

"What took you so long?" she asked. I shrugged lightly.

"I was really thirsty," I lied. She looked at me skeptically. She sat up and got right up in my face. Her eyes widened in realization.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed. I looked at my hands in shame. Sierra stood up and stormed inside. I stood to follow her, but lost my balance and fell back onto the chair. She came back out, holding my clothes. She quickly threw them at me, ordering me to get dressed. I wordlessly followed her orders. I watched as she grabbed my keys.

"I'm taking you home," she said curtly. I finished dressing and followed her quietly to my truck. The car ride to my house was short but silent. We pulled into the driveway and I immediately noticed my mom watching us.

"Girls? What are you doing home so early?" she asked. Sierra looked at me and then quickly turned back to my mom.

"We only had one final today, so we left early and went back to my place…but I didn't keep my eyes on her long enough," she said, throwing me under the bus. My mom's eyes widened in anger.

"Michelle!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" I replied automatically.

"I'm going to go home. Goodbye Ms. Torres. Mitchie," she said and began walking back to her house. I looked back at my mother who was gesturing me inside. I solemnly entered the house and saw two suitcases.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"Not me. You," my mom said. I spun around and looked at her. That had quickly sobered me up.

"What?" I asked, fear coursing through my veins.

"You are going to Camp Rock. Mitchie…I can't cater and keep my eye on you all summer. I just can't do it mija. So Brown has agreed to let you attend Camp Rock on a full ride scholarship," she said. I felt my blood boil.

"Are you serious?" I asked, anger filling me up. I laced my fingers through my hair as I felt my world crashing down upon me.

"Yes Mitchie," she said quietly.

"You're shipping me off so you don't have to be my parent?" I asked in disbelief.

"Now I never said that!" she said in anger.

"Yes you did! You can't watch me! You think I need a babysitter! Brown is going to be my _babysitter_!" I spat.

"Mitchie, this will be good for you! I promise!" she said.

"Who is he?" I asked suddenly. My mom's eyes widened in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"The guy you're sleeping with! Who is he?" I spat.

"Mija, there is no guy," my mom said, trying to reassure me.

"Liar! You're sending me away so you can be with him without having any reminders of Dad!" I exclaimed. My mom looked at me in shock.

"Is that what you think this is? A plot to erase your father from my life? Mitchie, I didn't _want_ him to leave our lives, but it's what happened! You aren't the only one who lost someone Mitchie! I lost my husband!" she screamed. I looked at her with anger in my eyes.

"I wish it was you instead of him," I said quietly before storming away. But I didn't get away fast enough. I saw the look of pain and betrayal in her eyes. I threw myself onto my bed and curled up on it, sobbing myself into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Things are tense between mother and daughter (much like in my own household) and Mitchie is assuming things. Does she have a reason to think her mother is seeing someone new? Is Connie doing the right thing in shipping Mitchie off to Camp Rock? Where the hell is Shane and the gang during all of this? All will be answered as we delve deeper into The Camp Rock Circus! Do do do do do do do do do do...**

**I'm certain that nobody caught that reference and if you feel you must learn what it is, go to YouTube and look up "Rhythmic Circus: Feet Don't Fail Me Now - Official Promo" It's this tap dancing and the promo is kind of long, but it's totally worth it to consider getting tickets to one of their shows. They're from my home state and I know the blonde, curly haired bass player in the band who taps with the dancers sometimes, and it's a fun, upbeat show that I absolutely love seeing. Check 'em out!  
**

**Anyways, enough shameless promoting! Leave a review! I'd love to hear what you all think! I'd like to get another 5 reviews before tomorrow, but I know that you all lead lives outside of the computer, so write what you can and if you want to see something happen, let me know!  
**

**Love you all!  
Tianna  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm really, really glad that you're all liking this story and I'm glad that some of you think that this story is unique! That makes me really glad, because I think I write too many cliches and I'm trying to get away from that. I'm sure many of you know what it's like to be stuck in your ways. You get comfortable and then it just gets old after awhile. **

**Fair warning. This chapter gets a little scrambled and I want to explain that right now. I'm writing this from Mitchie's point of view, so if the story seems a little scrambled, it's because Mitchie's mind is scrambled and confused. She's still a teenager and does stupid things without thinking, so there will be some things that aren't easily explained or aren't explained at all. I understand that this may get frustrating and seem stupid, but that's simply because you're in the mind of a young woman.  
**

**Anways, here you go guys! Chapter 2!**

* * *

I watched the trees pass as the Camp Rock sign came into my view. This was really happening. I was seriously being shipped here for the summer. I bit my lip nervously as my mother ignored my whimpers. She didn't understand and she never would. I was terrified to be back here. This was where everybody I ignored would be meeting. My ex-boyfriend would be here. My ex-best friends would be here. I would be here. We would be here with no way to get away.

"Mom, please don't do this," I said for the billionth time that day.

"Mitchie, I'm doing this for your own good," she said. I scoffed at that answer.

"Bullshit," I said simply. My mother just pursed her lips and gripped the steering wheel tighter. We pulled into the drop off area where hundreds of kids were saying goodbye to their parents for the next eight weeks.

"Get out," my mother demanded. I was shocked by her angry tone. Never had she sounded so angry. My jaw clenched and I wordlessly unbuckled and climbed out of the truck. I pulled my bags out from the bed of the truck and turned from her.

"I love you," she said, softer than before. I turned towards her and glared.

"Go screw your new husband," I said with as much venom in my words. I couldn't but help feel like I was being abandoned by my own mother. Her eyes narrowed.

"I raised a fucking demon," she murmured under her breath, but she hadn't said it quiet enough. I felt my heart shatter as my mother's true opinion of me rang in my ears.

"I can hear you! And of course you'd raise a demon. You're the devil in the flesh," I spat back. My mother's eyes were as wide as saucers, but I turned around and grabbed my bags. I wordlessly made my way to the cabin list, not daring to look back and let my mother see my tearing eyes. Groove Cabin this year.

I wordlessly entered the empty cabin and silently thanked the powers that be for allowing myself a moment of solitude. I quickly picked a bed and threw my stuff onto it. I heard the door open and close.

"Oh hey, you must be my roomie. I'm Caitlyn," a familiar voice said. I stood straight and cursed the powers that be. They had a sick sense of humor. I turned slowly and came face to face with my old friend. I watched her jaw drop and her eyes grow wide in shock.

"Mitchie?" she asked. I stood there with an expressionless face. I just stared back at her. Nothing was said and the silence was growing uncomfortable. I turned towards my bed and quickly began fishing through my bag for my razor. I had packed it before we left, so my mother would have no idea.

"Mitchie? Is that really you?" Caitlyn asked. I quickly found it and my song book. I took them both and without replying to my old friend, I exited the cabin.

I wordlessly began my descent to the dock. I sat on the edge and removed my bangles. I looked at the fresh scars. I dragged the sharp metal across my wrist lightly and shuddered as the emotional pain was replaced by the physical. I hissed as it dragged a little more than I wanted. I flinched and let go of the razor. I watched helplessly as it fell into the lake.

"Great. That's just fucking great. Thank you very much!" I exclaimed at the sky. I groaned and opened my song book. I hadn't opened this since my father had died six months before.

"Mitchie Torres," a voice said. I quickly threw my bangles and stood up to see Brown looking at me with a smile on his face. I scowled at him. He and my mother were the ones who had conspired against me. I crossed my arms. His smile fell a little as he took in my appearance.

"How are you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Enough with the chit-chat Brown. I don't want to be here and trust me, you don't want me here. So why don't we make this easier for the both of us and the rest of the camp and call my mom to come and collect me," I said. My words must have thrown him off guard, because he faltered a little.

"Mitchie, I want you here," he said. I looked at him skeptically.

"Don't bullshit me Brown," I said. He grimaced at my language, but I knew his nephew had a more colorful vocabulary, so I shrugged it off.

"Mitchie, what happened to you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him. This was about to be the longest eight weeks of my life.

* * *

I sat in the mess hall alone, ignoring everybody's whispers and stares. I'm sure most of them recognized me from camp last year and I knew some recognized me from the Final Jam against Camp Star the previous year, but their stares were really starting to make me uncomfortable. I huffed out of frustration and immediately stood to throw my tray away.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked to the garbage and towards the door. I reached for the door handle and felt it open into me. I fell backwards and landed ungracefully on my butt. I scowled and looked to who had dared open the door on me and met two worried eyes. I watched as recognition flicker in them and I held my breath.

"Mitchie?"

His voice was still as soft as velvet and melodious as a hit song. I felt my heart beat increase as my anxiety shot up to dangerous levels. I was facing Shane Gray.

I stood up and pushed past him. I couldn't breathe near him. I didn't want to face his questions or anybody's questions for that matter. I heard footsteps following me, so I quickened my pace. I could hear his pace increase, trying to keep up with me.

I turned to see how close he was when I collided with someone. I turned and saw Brown holding my shoulders, trying to steady me. I saw Caitlyn approaching from a distance. I looked the other way for an escape only to see his brothers walking towards us. I was cornered.

"Mitchie?" Brown asked, concern etched into his features as my breathing became shallow.

"Mitchie?" his smooth voice rang again.

"Hey! It's Mitchie!" Jason's excited voice rang out from a distance to Nate.

"Mitchie! Hey Mitchie!" Caitlyn called.

I squeezed my eyes shut as they all got closer.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

My eyes snapped open.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed before taking off towards the lake. I could see it getting closer and closer, but I wasn't stopping. I felt my black flip flops break from under my feet, causing me to stumble slightly, but I continued running. I unzipped my hoodie and threw it behind me. I could hear them all behind me, calling my name. I kept running.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

My thoughts instantly went back to the first day back to school after the accident. All I heard all day was my name being said by students who didn't even know me.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

Mitchie.

I finally reached my destination. The dock. I quickly began speeding up, hearing them call my name from behind me, more frantically. I reached the edge, closed my eyes, and without hesitating, jumped. I felt everything happening in slow motion. I wasn't falling. I was flying. I smiled and felt someone grab my hand. I opened my eyes and saw my dad smiling at me.

"My Mitchie."

Suddenly everything was cold. I registered that I was now under water. The pressure relaxing me. I closed my eyes and just floated for a moment, feeling myself becoming peaceful. Just as I was getting ready to resurface for air, a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and began yanking me up for air. I began kicking in protest.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed. I felt my back hit the sandy beach and I opened my eyes to see Shane looking at me in astonishment.

"Are you fucking crazy?" he yelled. I glared at him, my hair dripping wet.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled back.

"You were trying to kill yourself!" he exclaimed.

"If I wanted to kill myself, I would have done it by now," I said quietly as the other four approached me. I watched the shock register in Shane's eyes.

"Are you insane?" Caitlyn exclaimed as she wrapped a towel around me. I shrugged it off and tried standing, but I was light-headed from throwing myself into the lake. I ended up falling back onto my butt. I growled in frustration.

"Give her some space," Brown instructed, rushing to me. He bent down to me and looked into my eyes with concern. I felt my scowl soften as I saw how much concern his eyes held. Concern for me. I felt vulnerable again, and the walls came up quickly.

"I'm fine. I just want space from you all," I growled.

"And your solution was to throw yourself into the lake. Pft, sounds like someone got crazy after abandoning all her friends," I heard Shane say. I felt a fire ignite in me. I stood up, glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" I whispered dangerously low. Brown glared at his nephew's comment.

"Shane! Get out of here!" Brown exclaimed. Shane scoffed and crossed his arms.

"So what's your excuse Mitchie? You had one little television appearance and suddenly you think you have the right to be pretentious and altiloquent?" he sneered. Brown turned to him, anger burning in his eyes.

"Wow. Big words for the pompous, turgid, cookie-cutter popstar," I spat back.

"I think I told you to go!" Brown exclaimed, shocking everybody, myself included. Nate and Jason began pulling him away.

"I hate when I have to be uncool," he said to Caitlyn and I after Shane was out of earshot. I rolled my eyes, but felt my lips tug up slightly.

"Caitlyn, why don't you go find Mitchie a pair of dry clothes," Brown suggested. She nodded and began walking towards our cabin wordlessly. I looked at Brown with shame in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I'm not…I just wanted to get away from you all and I thought jumping into the lake would get you to back off," I said. Brown nodded and sat on the sand. I looked around and hesitantly sat behind him.

"Give me something to work with Mitchie," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked anxiously, never seeing this side of Brown before.

"I mean what do you need me to be for you? Do I need to be your friend? Your father-"

"You do _not_ get to be my father," I spat, throwing him off guard. I felt a little bad for snapping at him like that, but he didn't say anything about it. We sat in silence as I processed what he was asking me.

"My friend," I said quietly. He nodded.

"I really need a friend right now," I said quietly. He looked at me and nodded.

"I can be your friend."

* * *

**Another shorter chapter, I know, but I had to establish Brown as Mitchie's "safety" character and reintroduce Shane and Caitlyn. I know many of you were saying how you wanted to see them in the story and here they are. **

**Okay, so I won't be updating this weekend. I'll be at my father's house on Saturday and then both Friday and Sunday, I have to work. I'll try to update after work on Sunday, but it all depends on how busy the night has been and if I'm feeling up to it. Otherwise, Monday will be the next day I update.  
**

**But, I know that you guys can be impatient sometimes, so I'll offer you all a challenge. And it may be too soon in this story to offer a challenge like this, but we'll see how well it goes. If you guys can get 8-10 reviews by 8 pm PST, then I will post the third chapter tonight before bed. To see if the next chapter is worth the effort or not, here's a little preview:**

* * *

_"I tried to cut the ties but I just ended up with more scars to hide? Kinda dark don't you think Mitchie?" a voice said from over me. I shot up and looked at Shane glaring at me. I snapped the book closed in embarrassment. I had never let anyone see this song and the first person to see it was not going to be Shane Gray._

_"What do you want?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes and gestured to the tray of food that he was holding. I looked down sheepishly. I should have been able to put two and two together._

_"I'm not very hungry, but thank you," I said curtly. Shane sighed._

_"Uncle Brown thought you might not have an appetite," he said, sitting on my bed._

_"Did I invite you to sit?" I asked in a snippy tone. He rolled his eyes and put the tray on my bed._

_"Eat," he instructed._

_"No," I retorted. He growled at my response, but didn't do anything._

_"Either you eat or I tell Uncle Brown that you didn't eat," he threatened._

_"Tell him. I don't care," I said simply. That was a lie. I cared about Brown's opinion on me. I didn't want to be difficult for him, I just really didn't like the fact that he had Shane come to me._

_"Mitchie, would you just do me a solid and not be difficult with me," Shane begged. I sat silently, contemplating Shane's plead. He had never begged before and I didn't like how it sounded. Shane Gray doesn't beg people. I wordlessly picked up a piece of broccoli and placed it delicately on my tongue. I pulled it into my mouth and began slowly chewing._

_I watched a satisfied smirk grace Shane's lips and it made my blood boil. I quickly leaned back a bit before shooting forward and launching the partially eaten broccoli towards his face. I felt a grin of satisfaction spread across my face as his face set into a seemingly permanent scowl. I bit back a laugh as he slowly turned his head towards me._

* * *

**Trust me here guys...the next chapter is worth it. But it's honestly your choice. **

**On another note, if you want to know when I'm updating, then I suggest following me on Twitter: (at) TiannaMRamirez  
**

**Also, if you want to follow my official blog, you can find it on my profile right above the hotlines. The link to my twitter can be found there as well.  
**

**So, until next time you guys!  
Tianna  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm not going to lie. I didn't think you guys had it in you! I got to 6 reviews quickly and then it just kind of stopped, but then two people reviewed like...literally 10 minutes before your cut off. I'm highly suspicious of those two reviews though. They were both anonymous...but since I can't prove that it was just one reader, I'll have to uphold my part of the bargain. So I present to you, chapter three.**

* * *

I sat quietly in my cabin in my now dry clothes. I was humming a little tune that was caught in my head. I couldn't get it out of my head, so I had decided to sit in my cabin for the rest of the day and focus on this small little tune stuck in my head.

"I tried to cut the ties but I just ended up with more scars to hide? Kinda dark don't you think Mitchie?" a voice said from over me. I shot up and looked at Shane glaring at me. I snapped the book closed in embarrassment. I had never let anyone see this song and the first person to see it was not going to be Shane Gray.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes and gestured to the tray of food that he was holding. I looked down sheepishly. I should have been able to put two and two together.

"I'm not very hungry, but thank you," I said curtly. Shane sighed.

"Uncle Brown thought you might not have an appetite," he said, sitting on my bed.

"Did I invite you to sit?" I asked in a snippy tone. He rolled his eyes and put the tray on my bed.

"Eat," he instructed.

"No," I retorted. He growled at my response, but didn't do anything.

"Either you eat or I tell Uncle Brown that you didn't eat," he threatened.

"Tell him. I don't care," I said simply. That was a lie. I cared about Brown's opinion on me. I didn't want to be difficult for him, I just really didn't like the fact that he had Shane come to me.

"Mitchie, would you just do me a solid and _not_ be difficult with me," Shane begged. I sat silently, contemplating Shane's plea. He had never begged before and I didn't like how it sounded. Shane Gray doesn't beg people. I wordlessly picked up a piece of broccoli and placed it delicately on my tongue. I pulled it into my mouth and began slowly chewing.

I watched a satisfied smirk grace Shane's lips and it made my blood boil. I quickly leaned back a bit before shooting forward and launching the partially eaten broccoli towards his face. I felt a grin of satisfaction spread across my face as his face set into a seemingly permanent scowl. I bit back a laugh as he slowly turned his head towards me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked shooting up. His sudden movement made my satisfaction melt away as I felt a fear coursing through me. He reminded me of the man who shot my father. Tall, intimidating, out for revenge. I felt my heartbeat increase as his livid eyes locked onto my fearful ones. Shane had never been one to get physical with me, but now I was truly afraid of what he could do to me. I closed my eyes tight.

My mind immediately went back to that night. The rancid smell of the city stinging my nose. The early autumn breeze kissing my cheek. The anger from my father for disobeying him and going downtown. I could see the cold eyes of my father's shooter. I could taste the coppery blood in my mouth from the smack I had received for trying to run away from the killer. I could hear the shot ringing out in my head as my father fell to the ground in front of my eyes. My eyes shot open and Shane was right in my face, looking concerned.

"Brown," I said weakly. I could feel an anxiety attack coming on and I just needed someone I could trust. I wordlessly backed myself into a corner as Shane pulled out his cell phone. He quietly mumbled something to the person on the other line and then hung up. I didn't think enough oxygen could get to my lungs. I closed my eyes again, but saw my father's eyes as he took his last breath. My eyes shot open again and I watched as Brown came in. I felt the tears falling down my face, but they didn't really register in my mind.

Brown came towards me with a bottle of water and a pill. My anxiety pill. I happily accepted it and waited patiently for them to kick in. Brown sat beside me and stroked my back as Shane watched on quietly. I'm sure he wanted a reason for my suspicious behavior, but I would not be giving it to him tonight.

"What do you need Mitchie?" Brown whispered in my ear. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"I need to breathe," I said quietly.

"What's going on?" Shane asked Brown quietly.

"Anxiety attack," I said as the pill began to kick in and a peace fell over me.

"Anxiety? You never said you had anxiety," Shane said, confused as to why I would avoid telling him something.

"You're not family. You don't need to know," I said quietly. I didn't say it in a rude way, just a matter-of-fact way.

"I'm your boyfriend!" he exclaimed.

"Were. You _were_ my boyfriend," I said, again not rude, just matter-of-fact. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'd still be your boyfriend if you hadn't ignored me and pushed me away," Shane said.

"Shane! Leave it be for now," Brown scolded but I looked down at my hands.

"You wouldn't want me anymore anyways," I said sadly. It was true. I was damaged goods now. I had an enormous amount of baggage for anyone.

"What happened to you Mitchie Torres?" he asked wistfully. I sighed and looked back up at him.

"My father died," I said quietly.

"Mitchie, you don't have to tell him," Brown said quietly. I nodded.

"I know Brown, but he was my boyfriend and I just ignored him for 9 months. He deserves some answers," I said simply.

"Do you need me here, or do you think you can manage?" he asked.

"I can manage. I promise," I said quietly. Brown nodded and stood up. He sent Shane a small warning glare, but wordlessly exited the cabin. I turned to Shane quietly.

"So what happened?" he asked quietly.

"Where do I begin?" I asked myself. I didn't know where to begin telling my story. I wanted Shane to know, but I didn't want to relive everything all over again. I crossed my legs and looked at the wooden floor of the cabin for a minute, trying to gather my thoughts. I had never told anybody of the events since that night. My own mother didn't get the full story from me, but I felt obligated to tell Shane.

"He was shot," I said quietly. Shane didn't say anything, so I took the opportunity to continue.

"I had been asking for days for him or my mom to take me downtown so I could go to this casting call for some movie that I can't even remember the name of. Do you remember me telling you about it?" I asked quietly. I saw Shane nod his head.

"I thought you said your parents were going to take you," he said. I looked down in shame.

"They weren't. I just didn't want you to talk me out of it. Now I wish I had told you and you _had_ talked me out of it. I was downtown and it was getting late and I hadn't even auditioned and my dad stormed in, demanding for an explanation as to why I had disobeyed him. Needless to say, I didn't get to audition," I chuckled darkly.

"Dad and I were on our way back to his car when somebody grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. I had been pinned up against the wall by this man who was wearing a ski mask. My father immediately pulled him off of me and pinned him against wall. I began walking to the truck, but I stopped to wait for my dad," I said. I closed my eyes as the memories came back.

"What happened then Mitch?" Shane asked gently as I felt a tear fall down my face.

"He was shot. My dad was shot. Right below the heart, but one of his main veins or arteries, I don't remember which, was severed. He bled to death. I was the last person to see him alive. He was trying to say something as he died, but he died too soon. The last thing he ever said to me was that he was disappointed in me," I said quietly. I closed my eyes and went back to that night. I remembered feeling his blood all over me as I tried to stop the bleeding. I opened my eyes and saw Shane looking at me with sad eyes.

"It's not your fault Mitchie," he said quietly.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't gone to that stupid casting call, my father would still be alive," I said bluntly. Shane sighed, knowing that I was probably right.

"He was a victim of circumstance. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't your fault. Neither of you meant for it to happen that way. It just happened," he said simply. I shook my head lightly.

"It wouldn't have happened if I had just listened to them," I said quietly. Shane looked at me and pulled me into his lap. Just like old times. I felt my back pressed against this chest and his nose against my neck as he tried to comfort me. I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder. A few more tears broke loose, sliding down my face.

"What do you need from me Mitchie?" he asked lightly in my ear. I could feel my senses heightening at the proximity of us. His hot breath on my ear made my heart beat rapidly. His scent was intoxicating. If I hadn't been emotionally imbalanced right now, maybe I would have been able to think clearer, but at that moment, I only needed one thing.

"You," I whispered quietly. Shane pulled back and looked at me. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Hesitation and uncertainty were there, as plain as day. But I could also see the same loving expression that he had given me the night after the Camp Wars last summer. I looked at him with the same expression.

"I need you," I whispered affirmatively. Shane hesitated, but slowly leaned in and connected our lips. It grew quickly from an innocent kiss to a passionate make out. I soon felt Shane lifting my shirt up and we broke the kiss for it to be discarded onto the ground. I quickly discarded his own shirt and he immediately reconnected our lips.

He slowly unclasped my bra and glided the straps down my shoulders. I felt goosebumps rise up from under his touch. I felt him lay us down on the bed. He broke the kiss and began unbuttoning my jean shorts without averting his gaze from my eyes. I felt his fingers glide under my panties and shorts as he began dragging them down my legs.

Once he discarded them, he looked down at my body, studying every scar that I had self-inflicted in the past year. I suddenly felt very shy and began to cover myself with my arms, but Shane softly pushed them away and laid down onto of me. He stroked my cheek softly and gazed into my eyes in that loving way, as if we had never had any tension between us in the past year.

"You are so beautiful."

That night, we made love for the first time.

* * *

**Uh oh. We all know that when Shane and Mitchie have sex, something is going to spoil their happiness. But what's going to spoil their happiness? Well, you're just gonna have to wait until Monday to get that information! :)**

**But because I love you all so much, I'll give you a little sneak peek, cause that was obviously incentive for you all to review! It's shorter than the last one, but I think you'll be craving to know what the hell led to this small cut.**

* * *

_"Mitchie, I know what you're thinking. It's not like that," he started._

_"Not like what? You're dating her. Wow," I said, my voice hoarse with unshed tears. I sat on my bed, unable to breathe. I gripped the sheets and closed my eyes. I needed to just concentrate._

_"10…9…8…_

_"Mitchie, you have to understand. I didn't know if you were ever going to speak to me again," he explained, "I had to move on."_

_"7…6…5…4…"_

_"Mitchie, did your dad really die? How did it happen? What the hell happened this past year?" Caitlyn questioned._

_"3…2…1…"_

_"Mitchie?" Caitlyn whispered, trying to gain my attention. Without warning, I took off. I began flying towards Brown's cabin._

* * *

**Alright. There is the small clip from the next chapter. I bet you're wondering who "he" is (although, I'm sure you could easily guess) and I bet you're wondering who "he" is dating. But that'll be answered on Monday! :) **

**I posted a banner for this story, so if you'd like to see it, PM me and I'll give you the link! Don't forget to follow me on Twitter, (at) TiannaMRamirez and go check out my Tumblr blog, the site is on my profile page near the bottom!  
**

**Alright, I'll see you all on Monday! Don't forget to review, I'm hoping to get to 10 over the weekend, and tell your friends to check out this story!  
Tianna  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I know that I said I would be waiting until Monday (for some of you who aren't from the United States like I am, then this is right on time for you all!) but I just wanted to give a shout out to NverSayNver who has been by my side for so long now! She read my previous story **_**Speak Now**_** and supported me through that whole story and was so excited when I announced that I was making a sequel and stuck by me after I announced that I couldn't write a sequel and I just wanted to thank her from the bottom of my heart. She is honestly one of the reasons I keep writing. It's readers like her that encourage and show genuine interest that make this whole writing thing worth while. **

**I mean, tons of you are writers, and you know that we don't get paid to do this. We do it because we love it. And over time, it's more than just the writing we love. We grow to love the readers who stick with us through it all, both online and offline. So NverSayNver, thank you for sticking by my side through everything. Your opinion means so much to me and I'm so glad that you stumbled upon my story. :)  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning, pressed against a warm mass. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Shane's sleeping face. I smiled lightly at the peaceful expression. I looked up at my clock and saw that it was almost 7:30 in the morning and knew that the kitchen staff would be preparing the breakfast and meals for the day for the campers. I slowly slid out of bed and quickly threw on a pair of underwear. I looked around and noticed that Caitlyn hadn't come to the cabin last night. I was extremely grateful, because the last thing that I needed was someone to hold this above my head. It was a moment of passion that I wanted to stay between Shane and I.

I finished dressing and quietly left the cabin, not wanting to wake Shane. I didn't bother leaving a note because the kitchen was only a few cabins away. I would be gone and back before Shane even came out of his deep sleep. I entered the kitchen and looked around.

"Can I help you?" a man called. I looked up and saw a tall, blonde haired man with a big nose looking at me. He kind of reminded me of Owen Wilson, but his eyes weren't blue.

"Um, I'm just looking to get a couple cups of coffee," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around myself self-consciously. The blonde man nodded and pointed to the two coffee machines. I wordlessly fixed myself and Shane two cups of coffee. Taking a moment to recall how Shane liked his coffee, I heard two familiar voices drift my way.

"I don't know what she was even thinking coming back here! After she shoved us all out of her life, she doesn't seriously think she can come back and pretend to be our friends again, right?" I heard Tess say. I knew immediately that she was talking about me.

"I don't know Tess. Mitchie seems different. I don't think she's here to be friends," I heard Peggy say. I bit my lip. Had I really changed that much? Sure, I had black hair and dressed a bit different than my previous two years, but did I really change?

"Yeah, I don't think Mitchie even _wanted_ to come back. I think Connie may have made her. I mean, yesterday when I first saw her, I didn't even recognize her, and after she left, I saw that she was carrying a razor. I mean, I think I did," I heard Caitlyn say quietly.

"Who cares? The point is that she's back and she's not to be forgiven easily," Tess demanded. I felt my blood boil and I just wanted to pour this coffee all over them, but I bit my lip hard as a distraction.

"What if there's a reason she quit talking to all of us?" I heard Ella inquire. I smiled lightly.

"Like what?" Tess demanded. Ella shrugged.

"I don't know. But if something really bad happened to me, I would kind of detach from everyone. Especially the people I don't see very often. Mitchie sees us once a year. I'm sure part of her thinks you all abandoned her when you all stopped trying," she said quietly. That was true. I would have never answered their calls, but I would have at least known that they cared. The only ones who had tried keeping in contact were Ella, Jason and Nate. Even a week ago, they were still calling me, trying to find out if I'd be at camp or not.

"Look, the worst thing that could happen to Mitchie would be a broken nail, and I don't think that justifies shutting us all out," Tess said. I quickly threw a couple of lids on the coffees and quietly made my way out of the kitchen before they could notice me. I quietly made my way back to the cabin and quickly wiped any negative thoughts from my mind and painted on a smile. I opened the door and looked to my bed to find it empty. My smile immediately fell. I felt my heart beat begin increasing. I quickly made my way to the bathroom to see if he was in there, but found it empty. I looked around and noticed all his clothes were gone. I looked around and caught a figure walking away from my cabin. Shane. I angrily threw his coffee down and ignored the burning feeling on my foot. I quickly turned and stormed out of my cabin. I began my pursuit to his cabin which I could see him enter from my twenty-foot distance.

I didn't bother knocking as I stormed into his cabin which he shared with Nate and Jason.

"Um, excuse me! I don't care who the hell you _think_ you are. Nobody just walks out on me in the morning," I exclaimed arrogantly, despite my crumbling ego. Shane looked at Nate and Jason who were both eyeing him skeptically. Shane quickly realized the scenario and became defensive.

"Who walked out on who Mitchie? I woke up to an empty bed!" he exclaimed. I growled and pointed to the jeans that now had a coffee stain.

"I was getting you some coffee!" I exclaimed. I watched Shane's face fill with embarrassment and regret.

"You were getting me coffee?" he asked softly. I nodded, angry that he thought I would just leave.

"And you couldn't have written a note why?" he asked.

"I didn't think I'd be more than five minutes!" I defended.

"Then where were you exactly?" he asked. My mind went back to the hurtful plot that I heard Tess conspire.

"I heard Tess. She was telling Caitlyn, Ella and Peggy that they weren't supposed to talk to me. I ignored them, therefore they get to ignore me," I said sadly. Shane noticed this and glanced at Nate and Jason. He walked up to me and took my hands in his.

"Let's go talk about this somewhere else, okay?" he said. I nodded and opened my mouth to say something, but the rumble of my stomach cut me off. Shane chuckled lightly.

"Correction. How about we talk about this over breakfast, deal?" he asked. I bit my lip lightly, not sure if I should drop this bomb now or later.

"I'm not going to be at breakfast," I said quietly, wordlessly telling Shane what situation I was in. Shane's smile fell and he looked at my sympathetically.

"We'll eat in your cabin. I'll get you a bit of food, but I want you to at least _try_ to eat," he said quietly. I nodded. I would eat if he wanted me to eat. He still had me wrapped around his finger after all this time.

* * *

I sat quietly with a plate with some eggs, bacon, and pancakes looking back at me. I felt my stomach lurch at the sight, but I had promised myself and Shane that I would try to eat. Shane sat on the other end of my bed, happily eating his pancakes.

"So how much of this do I have to eat?" I asked uncertainly. Shane glanced up at me and then at my plate.

"Eat at least the eggs and a pancake," he said. I nodded and carefully scooped a mouthful of eggs onto my fork. I put it in my mouth and hesitantly ate.

"So what made you stop eating?" Shane asked. I stopped eating, feeling my stomach drop.

"Um, I'm not quite ready to talk about it yet," I said quietly. Shane nodded and resumed eating. I felt sick from the mouthful of eggs.

"Shane, I can't eat all this. I'm done," I said simply.

"Um, no you're not," he said simply.

"Um, yes I am," I said in the same tone. Shane chuckled lightly.

"I forgot how stubborn you were," he said gently. I flashed him a small smile before I heard the door swing open. I looked and saw Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy, and Ella all enter. They all hesitated and looked between Shane and I.

"Shane, do you know where Nate is?" Caitlyn asked, turning her attention away from me. Shane shook his head.

"No. I last saw him before breakfast in the cabin," Shane said. It was true. Since I had busted into his cabin, Shane had been with me the whole time.

"No offence, but what are you doing in here by yourself?" Tess asked. I felt my heart pang in betrayal.

"I'm not by myself. I'm with Mitchie," Shane defended.

"Wow, you mean, she's actually talking to you? Wasn't it just last week that you were complaining about how much of a bitch she was for leaving," Tess stated. My heart tightened, but I knew I deserved this.

"Look Tess. Things have changed since then," Shane stated.

"Like what? It's been a day. How much could things have changed?" Peggy demanded.

"It's really not anybody's business until Mitchie feels comfortable explaining," Shane said.

"And when is that going to happen? When is she suddenly going to feel comfortable talking to us? I mean, she cut us off without so much of a two-week notice for crying out loud!" Tess exclaimed.

"Tess, come on. Let it go," Ella said quietly.

"No! I want some answers! Mitchie, you claimed we were all friends and then you just go MIA and then you come back here and expect everything to be all good again? Did you ever think that maybe we needed you?" Tess exclaimed.

"I went through my first heart break this past year, and I would have loved to get through it with my best friend, but she wouldn't answer her phone. God, I thought you died Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"You guys, just give Mitchie some space," Shane urged.

"My father died," I blurted out, causing all four girls to pale to sickly tones.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"Mitchie, it's not nice to lie about stuff like that," Tess exclaimed.

"I'm not lying!" I exclaimed, not wanting them to think I was a liar.

"Oh please! You'll do anything to have the spotlight on you! It's always been that way!" Tess yelled at me. I felt my heart fall. Tess wasn't my friend. Not really. She never would be. She never _could_ be.

"Get out Tess," Shane said as my breathing began to become shallow.

"Shane, come on. Can we go talk?" I heard Peggy ask.

"Later hun," Shane said. My heart stopped. Hun. He called her hun. He had called me hun back when we had been dating. I watched as Shane leaned down and pecked Peggy's lips. I felt sick. I felt like I was sinking and couldn't swim to the surface. I watched as Peggy, Ella, and Tess left the cabin, leaving Shane, Caitlyn and I. Shane looked at me, his eyes full of guilt and fear.

"Mitchie, I know what you're thinking. It's not like that," he started.

"Not like what? You're dating her. Wow," I said, my voice hoarse with unshed tears. I sat on my bed, unable to breathe. I gripped the sheets and closed my eyes. I needed to just concentrate. I decided to count backwards.

"10…9…8…"

"Mitchie, you have to understand. I didn't know if you were ever going to speak to me again," he explained, "I had to move on."

"7…6…5…4…"

"Mitchie, did your dad really die? How did it happen? What the hell happened this past year?" Caitlyn questioned.

"3…2…1…"

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn whispered, trying to gain my attention. Without warning, I took off. I began flying towards Brown's cabin. I could barely feel the ground beneath my feet as I flew there, not caring about the campers I was running into. I had one destination in mind and I just needed someone who understood. Without any warning, I slammed the door open. Brown looked up, shock and concern written in his features.

"Mitchie?" he asked cautiously.

"I want my dad," I cried out. Brown immediately embraced me, knowing that what I needed now was a father figure to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. Would things be alright? I wasn't so sure anymore. My world was coming crumbling down. Nothing seemed to be happening in a specific order. Nothing was right.

* * *

**I know, kind of short, but I couldn't make this chapter any longer. I just had to stop there. It's 2,041 words, which isn't as long as my average, but I think 2,000 is an appropriate sized chapter. Do you agree?**

**So...HOW MANY OF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE PEGGY?  
**

**Anyways, I still would like to update in the next 36 hours, so I'm gonna put the goal at...8 reviews. Can we get 8 reviews by tomorrow night or Tuesday morning? (or whenever 36 hours is from where you live!) I think we can get there! :)  
**

**Now, I want your honest opinions. Do you guys _like_ getting little snippets from the next chapter? Or do you think it just spoils it a bit? Be honest! Tell me in a review or PM me if you feel more comfortable doing it that way. Your call! Until I have a consensus on how everyone feels of that, here is a snippet from chapter 5!**

* * *

_"Brown…how could he find someone new?" I asked._

_"I'm not sure," Brown said quietly._

_"Have you ever been in love?" I asked. He nodded._

_"I'm in love now," he said honestly._

_"And if the person you loved dropped off the face of the Earth, what would you do? Would you move on?" I asked._

_Brown seemed stuck. He knew that if he answered yes, he'd be picking Shane's side, possibly betraying my trust. He also knew that if he answered no, he'd pick my side, betraying is nephew._

_"I would wait for them…but I wouldn't close myself off to the possibility of a new love," he answered. I smirked at him lightly._

_"Are you a politician now Brown?" I asked. He smiled lightly._

_"Only when I've got to, Love," he said._

* * *

**So there you go! A small bit of Chapter 5. I think you're going to like it, but it's more of a filler chapter. You'll get a bit more background on Caitlyn and there's no Smitchie goodness in there, but you'll get a bit of some information on other key characters' love lives. **_  
_

**Also, another thing I want you to weigh in on is whether or not you think these little authors notes before and after the chapters are too long, too irrelevant, fun, insightful, etc. I want to know if you think that I should move all of these to my tumblr blog or if it's okay staying here! Let me know! **

**Don't forget to check out my Twitter (at) TiannaMRamirez and check out my tumblr blog for more information on certain things like WHY PEGGY IS HIS GIRLFRIEND! :) You can find the blog at bubblegumpenguinsfanfiction. tumblr. com. Without the spaces of course! Please check it out for behind the screens information! :D And yes, I did just come up with that pun. Feel free to use it!  
**

**Love you all! Don't forget to review!  
Tianna  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**I wanted to update this earlier, but I sadly had poor internet connection, so I had to wait a little bit. But once again, I'm amazed at everyone's dedication to the story! Seriously, you guys. Have you seen the amount of reviews this story already has? It's only Chapter 5 and it's already at 41 reviews! **

**Now, I just wanna address a few things, but I don't want to make this authors note go on too long, so I'll make this brief.  
**

**Shane being a total douche right after having sex with Mitchie: Yes, I know that it's cliched that after they have sex, all things go to hell in Smitchie land, but even though things look sucky now, it doesn't mean things are going to hell. I promise that even though everything looks awful, it's not going to stay that way for terribly long.  
**

**Why Peggy: I actually answered this question in my Tumblr blog, but I'll repeat it for those of you who don't have a Tumblr or don't want to make the trip to the Tumblr page (I honestly understand that it's a hassle sometimes) so this is the quote right from the Tumblr interview:  
**

**__****"Well, I didn't want him to choose Tess because that would have been waaaaay to cliched. And I couldn't choose Caitlyn…but I can't tell you why yet. I wanted Shane to pick a girlfriend that would be similar to Mitchie, personality wise. Peggy is a bright, strong girl who was much like the Mitchie that Shane had fallen in love with. She's kind of like a "replacement" Mitchie, which makes Shane seem a little shallow, but Peggy is the rebound. No, that doesn't make it right, but it makes sense." **

******Finally, why is Tess a bitch again: I don't think a leopard can easily change it's spots. Tess is probably used to lashing out in anger and hatred rather than express sadness or betrayal. Plus, I think it's safe to say that if your friend stopped talking to you completely, that you'd think it's something to do with you and that you'd be sad and betrayed. It's just how society has taught us to respond to a situation that is out of our hands. We blame it on someone else because it's easy to point a finger. Even if it really had nothing to do with you, if you think it had to do with you, you'd want to assign blame to someone else. Correct?  
**

******Now that I've made this so much longer than I wanted, please enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

I sniffled pathetically as I wrapped my blankie closer to me in comfort. I looked down at the cup of hot cocoa in my hands, watching the marshmellows float lazily on top. I heard Brown shuffle around a little, trying to get everything situated before settling down to talk to me. I heard him clear his throat and mumble a few things, but never actually acknowledge my presence. I'm not sure if he was truly busy, or if he was just trying to find something to do to avoid talking to me, but it was starting to irk me.

"Brown, if you're busy, I could come back some other time," I said, standing up. He turned to look at me, alarmed, as if he had forgotten I was even in there.

"No, it's alright. I'll be done in just a moment. I just really need to get more organized. My filing system is all over the place and I've misplaced your mother's number," he said. I rolled my eyes. I knew that he had her number in his phone. I looked across the desk and saw his phone under a stack of papers.

"Do you mean that you've misplaced your phone?" I asked, a slight teasing tone lacing in my voice. He turned to me sheepishly.

"Like I said, I have absolutely no filing system anymore. Your mother did that last year and the year before in her spare time. Now that she's not here, I'm completely lost," he joked. I smiled lightly and pulled his phone out from under his papers. He grabbed it from me and thanked me.

"Would you like to call your mother now that I've found her number?" he asked. I chuckled lightly, but shook my head.

"No. Mom and I aren't exactly on good terms right now," I admitted. Brown nodded wordlessly and sat down behind his desk.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's got a new guy I'm guessing. I think that's why she shipped me here this summer. I'm almost certain that when I get back home, there will be someone new living at home, taking my father's place in her heart," I said quietly, voicing my concerns for the first time to someone.

"Would that be awful if she wanted to move on?" Brown asked.

"No…but don't you think it's a little soon? I mean, unless my mother was cheating on my father, it's too soon to fall in love," I said simply.

"People can fall in love quickly Mitchie," Brown reasoned.

"Pft. Yeah right," I said maliciously.

"You and Shane fell in love pretty fast. Eight weeks in fact," Brown stated. I pursed my lips and looked back down at my mug of hot cocoa.

"Yeah, well, he fell out of love with me and into love with Peggy just as fast," I said quietly.

"Is that why you're in here?" he asked. I nodded, feeling my eyes water.

"Mitchie…this is going to sound weird, considering he is like a son to me…but you could do better," Brown said. I lifted my head and shook it.

"I really couldn't," I whispered hoarsely.

"Mitchie, he has nothing on you. Just give it some time. You'll find someone new," Brown advised. I looked down at my mug and shook my head again.

"He has everything that I could give to him," I whispered quietly. Brown must have understood what I meant, because he got very quiet, so I continued.

"I know I shouldn't have just…given it to him…but I love him and I know that he loved me. God, I'm so stupid," I mumbled to myself.

"You're not stupid Mitchie. You're vulnerable right now," Brown reasoned. I shook my head once again.

"Brown…how could he find someone new?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Brown said quietly.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm in love now," he said honestly.

"And if the person you loved dropped off the face of the Earth, what would you do? Would you move on?" I asked.

Brown seemed stuck. He knew that if he answered yes, he'd be picking Shane's side, possibly betraying my trust. He also knew that if he answered no, he'd pick my side, betraying is nephew.

"I would wait for them…but I wouldn't close myself off to the possibility of a new love," he answered. I smirked at him lightly.

"Are you a politician now Brown?" I asked. He smiled lightly.

"Only when I've got to, Love," he said. I looked back down at my cocoa.

"I miss my dad," I whispered. Brown didn't say anything so I continued, "I miss how he would listen to the new song I had planned. I miss how he would take me fishing every weekend in the summer. I miss how he was always there if I needed advice or anything."

"He's still there Mitchie. He hasn't left you. He's just…just think of it as a long distance relationship without phones," Brown said. I smiled lightly at his comparison. My smile fell as a thought crossed my mind.

"Do you think my mom could have been cheating on my dad?" I asked seriously.

"No. I don't think she could have. Your mother loved your father very much. She would never leave him for another man. I know that for certain," Brown said. I opened my mouth to respond, but Brown continued, saying, "That doesn't mean, however, that she hasn't found love in someone else. I know it's hard to fathom, but maybe it's what she needs."

I sat quietly and thought about what he had said. Brown was right. My mother had been alone…and if she wanted to fall in love again, who was I to stop her? I looked up at Brown and nodded my head.

"Thanks Brown," I said. He smiled lightly.

"Anytime, Poppet."

* * *

The next day was uneventful. I finally started my classes, but it was all a blur. Nothing really happened until dinner that evening.

I sat quietly at a table, enjoying the solitude. It turns out that when you fling yourself off a dock it sends red flags to your peers that you might be a nutcase, causing a strange social leprosy. It didn't matter. I was used to it at this point. The strange thing happened, as I was enjoying my tiny dinner of a few pieces of fruit and veggies, when a tray was suddenly placed beside mine. I looked up in shock and saw Caitlyn smiling down at me.

"Can I sit here?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded.

"Sure…but you have to give me your cake," I gestured to her small piece of chocolate cake. She grinned widely and nodded.

"Deal," she said, sitting beside me and sliding the piece of cake to me.

"So how's the food this year?" I asked.

"Definitely not as good as last years. I heard they got a different chef," Caitlyn said, playing along.

"What a shame. I'm sure the previous chef would be flattered to hear that," I said.

"Well maybe the cooks daughter would like to inform her mother of that," she nudged.

"Whenever I talk to my mom, I'll pass on the news," I said, smiling lightly. We both chuckled before the air grew tense.

"It's probably not any of my business…but what happened to you Mitchie?" she asked.

"Honestly Caitlyn…when my father died…it felt like my whole soul went with him," I said quietly. She nodded.

"I know what you mean," she said. I looked at her skeptically.

"How?" I asked. She looked down at her food.

"My mother died the year before you came to Camp Rock. I was absolutely devastated. I honestly couldn't fathom not having my mother anymore. The last thing that I wanted was to come back to Camp Rock. My mother was the one who first brought me to Camp Rock. Her and Brown went way back. But I had no real choice considering my legal guardian was the…camp owner," she said slowly.

"Brown is your dad?" I asked, shocked. Her eyes clouded with confusion before she understood what I meant.

"No! My father isn't…he isn't fit to be a parent. There was a restraining order against him. Brown is my godfather. So he took me in once she died, meaning I had no choice but to go to camp," she said. I nodded in understanding.

"So Nate's like your cousin, huh?" I said, nudging her slightly, fully aware of the crush she's had on him since _forever_.

"God no. Nate will never be like a cousin," she stated. I laughed lightly and looked down at my food.

"I'm sorry I cut you off. I just didn't know what to say to anyone. I couldn't deal with everybody and their inevitable sympathy," I said. Caitlyn nodded.

"I understand. I would have probably done the same. But we're here for you Mitchie. You've just got to let us in. Me, Nate, Jason, Brown, your mom, and Shane. We're all here for you," she said. I laughed humorlessly.

"Right. Shane's _totally_ there for me," I said sarcastically.

"You never know what could be real or not Mitchie," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on Mitchie! You're not stupid! He doesn't love her. He doesn't even like her half as much as he likes you," Caitlyn stated. I scoffed.

"He's got a funny way of showing it," I stated. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Just wait and see Mitchie. And in the mean time, open yourself up a little. I know that Nate and Jason missed you tons. Did they ever stop trying to get a hold of you?" she asked. I shook my head. Caitlyn nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry I stopped trying," she said. I looked her in the eyes and mustered up all the amount of regret and guilt that I felt to give her one last admission for the night.

"I'm sorry I stopped caring."

* * *

**So there you are! Chapter 5! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, critiques, anything really, just leave me a review! :D ****  
**

**Here's a TINY snippet from Chapter 6 (which I honestly just wrote earlier today)**

* * *

_"Nate! I have a mission for you," I said._

_"Does it involve breaking up Shane and Peggy?" he asked. I looked at him skeptically._

_"Why would I even consider that?" I asked. He shrugged._

_"I'm not sure what evil plans runs through that mind of yours Mitchie Torres," he said._

* * *

**So there you have it! I know the snippet was tiny, but trust me when I say that the next chapter is very, VERY, _VERY_** **important! This little snippet was my favorite part of it though!**

**Okay, so I'm going to try to update tomorrow before work, but no guarantees. If I don't get it up Tuesday night, then I will post it Wednesday morning from school. The targeted reviews for this chapter is 10. I know that I'm increasing the number, but I know that I have more readers than I have reviewers, so that would be amazing if you could do me a favor and review!  
**

**I read every single review I get. I read it and let it just sit with me for a moment and one review really touched me. It was from Clkaudiia and it was really simple. All it said was "Siguela...! From a latin fan" and it reminded me that I have fans who don't speak English and I would love it if maybe I could get one of my stories in another language. So if there is anyone that can look over my Spanish version, that would be great! Just PM me and let me know!  
**

**Alright, I'm out of here! Love you all!  
Tianna  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know that so many of you would have liked to see this chapter go up last night, but I unfortunately had work and then when I got home, I had to work on my project for American Literature and I STILL need to write chapter 7, so I'm sorry that I couldn't get this to you any sooner. But it is early morning here. Not even 8 a.m. actually. I would have waited to update until later, but I'm going to Valleyfair with my school and I have therapy _after_ school, so you sadly would not be getting chapter 7 tonight, even if I had written it. That you will have to wait until tomorrow for. Anyways, I'm sorry that I couldn't get chapter 6 to you all last night, but I'm trying to juggle this story, my high school graduation, my job and my mental health, so bear with me here!**

**Also, some of you may have noticed that I had a Spanish version of this story up yesterday, but then it was taken down. No, I was not forced to take it down, I just wanted to edit it a bit more. It wasn't supposed to go up until last night/this morning when I updated this story, but my friends got a little carried away and were all like "MULTILINGUAL WORLD, READY OR NOT, HERE SHE COMES!" Which is why I don't usually update stories while I'm in school. My friends are all nosy pricks -_-  
**

**Anyways! Enjoy chapter six! I wrote it with love and care, just for you!**

* * *

I sat on my bed, wordlessly jotting a few words down. I couldn't get all of these lyrics out of my head. I had officially survived my first week at camp. It had been awkward, to say the least, but I was slowly coming out of my shell and reconnecting with Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Ella.

I had kept my distance from Shane and Peggy for obvious reasons. I was angry and betrayed. Peggy had been my friend and then she just went and stole my boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend, but still! There's a girl code there that has clearly been broken! I couldn't stand Shane right now. He had made a few attempts to talk to me, but I had just brushed him off. I didn't want to stir trouble. As angry as I was, if they were together, I would _not_ be the one to mess it up. As much as I wanted to, I wouldn't.

I hadn't seen much of Tess, and the few times we had crossed paths were filled with civil words masking pain and betrayal. I could tell that underneath that mask of hate and anger was a girl that I had hurt. I never realized it until the other day when Caitlyn addressed the situation. She had pointed out that she was torn between spending time with me and spending time with Tess. They had grown fairly close over the year of banishment from Mitchie's World.

"What are you working on?" Caitlyn asked as she skipped into the cabin. She was dressed in her sweats and a long tank top.

"Some lyrics. How was dance?" I asked as I closed my book. Her silence unnerved me. I looked up and saw her sheepish smile and guilty eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I ran into Shane, quite literally, and he asked if he could see you, so-"

"You didn't," I begged, but her face contorted into one of shame and guilt.

"Look, I'll just send him away for now. I shouldn't have even told him that I was meeting up with you before asking if you'd be willing to see him," she said, stumbling over her words. I saw what she was doing. She was scared of how I'd react. She was walking on eggshells. This was not the Caitlyn Gellar I knew. Caitlyn wouldn't take my bullshit. She'd tell me to suck it up and talk to the boy. I sighed, knowing that the time had come for me to stop running from him.

"I'll talk to him," I said. She froze and looked at me haphazardly.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded and smiled lightly.

"I'll meet you in the mess hall in 20 minutes. If I'm not down there by then, bring me something sweet. It means something has gone wrong," I said. She laughed lightly and nodded.

"Good luck," she encouraged. I nodded and smiled wider. She exited the cabin and I heard a few muffled voices and then the door opened again. I sat up straight and gazed at the doorway. Shane entered and looked at me nervously.

"Hey. Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and gestured for Caitlyn's bed. It was safer that we weren't so close. I didn't know how I could handle it. I silently thanked Brown for reminding me to take my anxiety pills this morning, otherwise I'd be half way to the lake by now. Probably stripped down to nothing but a bra and shorts.

"So what's up?" I asked, tucking my legs under myself.

"Look…I just want to apologize for last week. I shouldn't have had sex with you," he said. I felt my heart pang at the heartbreak. I knew he was Peggy's now, but I still didn't like the heartache.

"I totally agree. It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry if it caused any tension between you and Peggy," I said.

"I should have warned you about her," he said. I clicked my tongue and nodded.

"Yeah. That I will agree with you upon. It would have been nice for a bit of a heads up," I said, sarcasm lacing through my tone. I quickly caught myself and cleared my throat.

"Mitchie, why did you cut me off?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I told you. My father-"

"I know what caused the pain, but what made you make the decision to cut me off," he stated. For the first time, I realized that my father's death was not the reason to cut myself off from the people I loved. It was the excuse…but not the reason. I felt my throat tighten as reality came to me.

"Tell me what went wrong Mitchie. I understand a few weeks or even a month…but what happened after your dad died that made you cut us out of your life?" he asked gently. My mind drifted back to a night so long ago. It was Halloween and I had been invited to this party.

* * *

"_Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie!" they all chanted. I felt the last drop pass my lips as I slammed my glass down and raising my hands in victory. I had just successfully downed my fourth glass of whiskey. I grinned as the boys around me forked over their money from the bet we had made. I could feel the room spin as I stood, but I didn't care. I was here to have fun and fun was what I was going to have. _

"_Hey Mitchie! That was amazing!" a voice said from behind me. I spun around and saw Nick, the senior who had been hitting on me for the past few weeks. I grinned a wide, toothy grin and nodded. _

"_Well thank you Nick. I try," I said. I spun around to walk away, but he pulled me back, grabbing my waist. _

"_Wanna come upstairs to a private party?" he asked. I shook my head. _

"_Sorry, I'm not sure my boyfriend would like me attending _those_ kind of parties," I said, my words slightly slurred. He chuckled and shook his head. _

"_Not _that_ kind of party. But it's definitely more fun than this," he said. I looked at a small group of kids who were looking in our direction, as if they were waiting for him. I smirked lightly and nodded. _

"_Sure. Humor me," I said. He grinned and guided me upstairs with the rest of the kids. I entered a bedroom where there were a few kids. There was this one girl who was laying on the bed without a shirt. _

"_Alright. We've got a newbie here. So she gets to go first," Nick said to the group. I didn't understand what he meant at first. I saw one kid, who didn't seem to have a face, lay a white powder along the girl's abdomen. _

"_Alright Mitchie. You first," Nick said. I saw the line of white powder and immediately knew what I was being pressured into. _

"_I don't know about this guys. I've gotta get going soon," I said, sobering up a little bit. Nick pushed me forward a little. _

"_Come on Mitchie. Just once and then you can see how you like it," he said. I looked around the room at the kids that I had resented just a year ago._

"_Hey, if you can't do it, then you can't do it. Whatever," someone said. I should have listened to them, but I took it as a challenge. I smirked and bent over. Closing one nostril, I inhaled the white powder, ignoring the painful sting in my nose. I lifted my head and smirked once the line was done. _

"_Jesus Mitchie! Have you done that before?" Nick asked. I simply winked at him before leaving the room and leaving the whole party._

* * *

"Mitchie? Are you alright?" Shane asked, snapping me back to reality. I nodded, shaking my head clear of everything.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just…remembering something," I said. He nodded.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked. I nodded and looked at him.

"I stopped communicating…because I wasn't worthy of your friendship. Of your commitment. I wasn't worthy of having you Shane. And the inevitable fame that would have come with a relationship with you? Forget it. I had too much dirty laundry that could be aired," I admitted. Shane nodded and looked at the floor.

"I missed you," he said honestly.

"I missed you, too," I admitted. Things grew tense after that. I stood up and stretched.

"Well, Caitlyn is waiting for me, so I should really go down to the mess hall," I said. Shane stood up.

"I'll go with you. I'm sure Peggy is waiting for me," he said, and maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but it sure didn't seem like he wanted to go find Peggy.

"Shane…promise me something when we leave this cabin," I said.

"Anything Mitchie," he said.

"Promise me…that we're going to stay friends," I said. He smiled lightly and nodded.

"Just don't cut me out."

* * *

"Nate!" I exclaimed. Dinner was over and people were talking about the bonfire jam that was supposed to happen but had been cancelled by rain. I watched him spin around, unsure of who was calling him. I waved to him and gestured him over. He approached with a slight caution, but relaxed once he saw that I was smiling. He opened his arms for a hug which I immediately accepted. I had missed his hugs. I had missed Jason's hugs too. I really missed Shane's hugs, but that wasn't the point. The point was, things weren't normal and I needed Nate to help me.

"I have a mission for you," I said.

"Does it involve breaking up Shane and Peggy?" he asked. I looked at him skeptically.

"Why would I even consider that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure what evil plans runs through that mind of yours Mitchie Torres," he said. I laughed lightly, shaking my head.

"No, I don't want to break them up. Don't get me wrong, if they were to break up, I'd be thrilled, but no. I need you to help me make everything at least _semi_-normal again," I said. Nate exhaled as he thought of the tasks he would have to perform.

"How would I go about that?" he asked.

"Can you help me try to get the whole group back together? I mean, a midnight jam session would be great, or a bonfire tomorrow night for just us? Something like that? Nobody would take me seriously," I admitted. Nate nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Sure Mitchie. Anything for you," he said. I smiled and hugged him tight. I pulled away and we began walking towards mine and Caitlyn's cabin.

"So Nate…what's up?" I asked.

"Where do I begin?"

* * *

**So Mitchie and Shane are friends now. We all know that Smitchie can't be friends, so we'll watch and see how it'll go. I'm not even sure where to start chapter 7 right now. I know I'll have more ideas and I'll be jotting important events of my day down that will give me some inspiration, but tell me guys. What would YOU like to see happen in chapter 7? Be honest? Should we keep things at a slow pace and have a moment between Brown and Mitchie? Or should we speed things up a bit by splitting up Shane and Peggy? Or possibly, both, making it a weird combo of "The Fast and the Furious" and "Driving Miss Daisy"... The choice is yours. **

**I just know I'm going to regret giving you that option...  
**

**Alright, now it's time for the usual stuff, like FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! Seriously, it'll be doing yourself a favor. I'm CONSTANTLY tweeting! You can ask people like NverSayNver. I'll probably be tweeting non-stop today because I'll be at Valleyfair! Hell, I wiped my whole memory card for my phone just so I can take tons of pictures! :O Seriously guys! Follow meeeee! (at) TiannaMRamirez  
**

**Also, follow me on Tumblr. You get serious behind the scenes stuff, but I only have one follower, so I haven't been posting too much. Please, make a young writers dreams come true! I also post the occassional "Demi" gif...so if you like those...CHECK IT OUT! It's bubblegumpenguinsfanfiction. tumblr. com without the spaces as usual :)  
**

**Alright, I'll get out of your way now! Leave a review! I'd love at least 8 by tonight filled with ideas for chapter 7!  
**

**Love you all!  
Tianna  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! I missed you all sooooo much! I know, you're all wondering "Where the HELL have you BEEN?" and the truth? I've been here. It's my final week of school this week and I've been scrambling to get everything finished, because it's also my last week of high school. I will be graduating on the 7th of June and I'm both excited and terrified. I am sad and happy and everything in between. It's been absolute chaos here in my house, so you'll have to forgive me for being late on updating.**

**Okay, last chapter, I asked you all what you wanted to see: A moment between Brown and Mitchie or Shane and Peggy splitting up. Some of you were all like "KICK IT INTO HIGH GEAR! SPLIT PEGGY AND SHANE UP!" and then some were like "You know, I want Smitchie, but I don't want the story to go by too fast, so do a Brown and Mitchie moment" and then one person said that they would love to see the group all cool with each other again, and honestly, I would LOVE to see that too!**

**So, to see what direction I went in, read now! :)**

* * *

"Seriously? Mitchie you're crazy!" Caitlyn exclaimed as Nate and I sat her down and explained our plan. I felt my heart fall slightly at Caitlyn calling my plan crazy. Scratch that, calling _me_ crazy for planning something so crazy.

"Hey, it's not that bad of an idea Caitlyn," Nate said, defending me.

"Nate, Tess is _not_ going to come to anything she doesn't _have_ to be at if Mitchie is going to be there," Caitlyn said.

"Look, I know that Tess doesn't really like me. Nobody likes me all that much, but I need you guys to get her to the bonfire. I just have something that I'd like to share with the group," I said quietly, breaking through their oncoming argument. Caitlyn sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, I'll make sure Tess gets there, but that means no bailing out Mitchie," Caitlyn said. I nodded, knowing what I was doing.

"Alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go bug Brown," I said, skipping out of the cabin. I walked with a slight skip in my step over to Brown's office and poked my head in, but didn't see him anywhere. I shrugged and decided to go get a bottle of water from the kitchen. I opened the door and instead of seeing the staff bustling around like usual, there stood Brown, wearing an apron and working hard on some sort of pastry.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, startling him. I grinned at his surprised expression.

"Hello Mitchie," Brown said, grimacing as he held his hand over his chest in a failed attempt to calm his fast heartbeat.

"Hey Brown, but seriously, what are you doing in here?" I asked as he turned back to his cooking.

"Well, I _was_ attempting Brownies. Get it? Brown's Brownies?" he said. I chuckled slightly, more for him than anything.

"You have too much egg it looks like," I observed. I pulled a mixing bowl out of the cupboard and began gathering ingredients. I commanded Brown to pour certain amounts of certain ingredients at certain times and soon his brownies were in the oven. I turned to him and pointed at the streak of chocolate on his face.

"You've got a little something on your face there Brown," I said, wiping a bit more chocolate on him.

"Oh do I Mitchie? Well it looks like you've got some flour in your hair," he said, throwing flour in my hair, "Or is it still called Chinese Body Powder?"

I couldn't stop the blush and threw some flour at him, resulting in a flour war. Never, in a million years, would I have imagined having a flour fight with Brown Cessario. I was laughing and ducking out of the way as clumps of flour came flying at me.

"Dad! Stop it!" I exclaimed giggling. Neither of us stopped. Neither of us had even noticed. We just continued to throw flour at each other until a timer beeped, indicating that the brownies were complete. I opened the oven and pulled out a perfect batch of brownies.

"I would have to say that these are going to be the best batch of brownies that I've ever made," Brown said. I laughed and nodded.

"Alright, now just cut them up. I've gotta go take a shower," I said. Brown nodded and waved goodbye as I ran back to my cabin. I threw open the door and saw Caitlyn gathering up a bunch of stuff for what looked like a day at the beach.

"Whoa. I thought you were going to bug Brown," she said.

"Yeah, and it turned into a flour war," I said simply. Caitlyn laughed.

"So why do you want to do this bonfire exactly?" she asked.

"I just…have to apologize to everyone. Tess included," I said. Caitlyn nodded in understanding.

"Mitchie…be honest here. Are you trying to get Shane back?" Caitlyn asked. I shook my head.

"No. He made his choice to be with Peggy. I can't do anything about it," I said honestly. She nodded her head.

"Okay…so I'll see you in an hour at the bonfire?" she asked. I nodded and smiled.

"See you then."

* * *

I could hear Tess from 20 feet away from her. She was complaining that she didn't want to have a bonfire when it was looking like it was about to rain. It's true. It probably wasn't the best night to have a bonfire, but I didn't feel like asking Nate and Caitlyn to tell everyone to reschedule it.

"Trust me Tess. This will be worth it," Caitlyn said.

"But what if it rains? Then the fire will go out AND my hair will be messed up," she said. I smiled lightly at Tess' logic.

"Look, can we just get it over with?" Shane asked. I could tell he was as impatient with Tess, probably for the same reasons that she had already expressed.

"Sure. If everything is ready, _we'll just get started_," Caitlyn said, loud enough for me to hear. I chuckled lightly as everyone looked at her strangely. I started making my way towards the camp fire that was finally reaching my height. I stepped into everyone's view and smiled sheepishly at everyone.

"Fuck this!" Tess explained and stood to leave, but Caitlyn grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I just need to say something," I called out to her. She turned and I saw something in her eyes. Fear. She was scared?

"I know that I don't deserve the time of day coming from any of you…but just give me a minute and then you can leave if you'd like," I said. Tess stared at me, seeing if I was going to pull any sort of bullshit. But this wasn't the time for little games. I needed to take this time to apologize. Really apologize. She must have sensed that, because she sat down slowly, next to Caitlyn and Ella. I inhaled deeply and looked at the people I had such a strong connection with.

"I want to start by apologizing. I should have never, _ever_ made the decision that you guys didn't need to know what was going on in my life. I understand that I hurt you all by ignoring your attempts to contact me and I regret never returning your calls or texts or e-mails," I said. I inhaled to continue but I was cut off.

"If you're asking for our forgiveness, then you're not going to get it from me," Tess said. I felt my heart clench, but I knew that, to an extent, Tess was sad and bitter.

"I'm not asking for you to all forgive me right away. I don't deserve anybody's forgiveness," I said. I felt tears well up in my eyes as memories from that night flooded my memory.

"It's my fault. For everything. It's my fault that you're all angry at me. It's my fault that my mother sent me here for the summer. It's my fault that my only friend at home is no longer my friend. And it's my fault my father died. It's all my fault and I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just…I just want you all to know how sorry I am," I said, a few tears falling down my face. I never cried in front of people. Or at least, I tried to never cry in front of people. But these weren't just people. These were my friends. Or at least, they were.

I was tired. I was tired of putting up the wall of defense. I was tired of acting like a bitch to cover up my hurt. I was tired of fighting with my mom. I was tired of pushing away my fears.

I sat on the stump in front of my friends and put my head on my knees and broke down. I cried, long and hard. I hadn't cried like this since the night of the murder. I hadn't broken down. I could feel this sense of relief wash over me when I felt the presence of someone in front of me. I lifted my head lightly and saw Tess' blue eyes staring at my teary brown ones. She pulled a little cloth out of her purse and lifted my head lightly.

She wordlessly wiped at my eyes and I smelt the familiar scent of makeup remover. I didn't protest as she worked wordlessly on my other eye. I felt the cloth move all over my face, removing all traces of my mask. She finally got to my lips and stopped. There was one crucial part of this new image that had to be removed; my signature "Sweet Burgundy" lipstick. I didn't move. I kept my eyes closed. I heard a little bit of shuffling, but ignored it, figuring that it was Shane or Nate being impatient, as always.

My heart skipped a beat as a pair of strong hands grabbed my chin and began wiping the lipstick off. When the makeup remover wipe left my face, I felt calloused thumbs wipe my tears away. I opened my eyes and saw Shane staring into them. He backed away slightly, letting everyone come into my view again.

Tess walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hi there Mitchie. Long time, no see," she said quietly. I smiled lightly. She opened her arms wide and I happily accepted the embrace, breaking down once again in tears of relief. Everything was getting back on track. I felt Peggy, Shane, Ella, Jason, Caitlyn and Nate surround me and turn it into a large group hug.

I was finally home.

* * *

**Tada! I made everything okay with the group again, there was a small scene with Brown and Mitchie (small, but obvious crucial!) and then there was a tiny hint at Smitchie, but not big enough to make an impact. Or is it? :O **

**Anyways, I'm going to try and update on Friday because that is going to be my half day at school and I'll have all morning. If not, I'll try to find some time over the weekend to update. So I'd love to get to 20 reviews by Friday, but I'll settle with 13. I think it can be done. You've all amazed me before. I'm sure you can do it again.  
**

**So tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter. I'm all ears! I have a blank word document that is just waiting to be filled with everybody's ideas! **

**If you have a twitter, then you should follow me! I'm TiannaMRamirez and you all know that you need a little "at" symbol before then, so yeah. Please follow me for updates or to give me ideas. I get those tweets to my phone, and I always have my phone with me, so I can add ideas right away!  
**

**Love you all!  
Tianna  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Let me start this chapter by saying I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. **_**But **_**I have a reason. I'm graduating on Thursday from high school (which I already have told you all) so I've been scrambling to get everything ready for that. Plus, my paternal grandparents (Dad's parents) are coming into town and have decided that they want to spend some time at my house (My parents are divorced and I live with my mom) so we've been cleaning it and painting the living room and it's all chaotic! Plus I need to clean my room (which hasn't been cleaned in about four months so it's _awful_****. So I'm sorry that it took so long, but you'll just have to bear with me for another week or two! **

**Let me just say right now that this was not the original chapter 8 that I had posted. I read over some of the guidelines after I got an anon review that got me all nervous, and I decided that I was going to take out the bit of lyrics from _Drops of Jupiter_. I'm sorry if anybody is disappointed.  
**

**Anyways, here's chapter 8 :)**

* * *

I sat quietly in mine and Caitlyn's cabin, humming a tune that I couldn't get out of my head. I glanced warily at my guitar. I still hadn't played since the night of the murder. I looked away, shaking my head free. I had to get away just so I could breathe. I stood up and quickly decided to take a walk down to the dock.

As approached, I noticed that I was not alone. I smiled lightly and saw Shane bent over a piece of paper, scratching something out in pen. Why did he insist on using pen? Probably for the same reason I do. To make it harder to forget something.

"So does your music sound better over here or something?" I called out, startling him. His head shot up in alarm, but he immediately relaxed when he noticed it was me. He smiled lazily at me.

"Nah, it probably sounds worse, but you can be the judge of that," he said. I looked at him skeptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Can you help me with something? I have lyrics, but I can't find a melody or chords to go with them," he said. I felt a wave of dread run through me.

"Um…I'm not sure if I'm the right person for this. I haven't played in awhile. I'm kind of rusty," I said, coming up with any excuse to get out of this. Shane's smile fell slightly, but he nodded in understanding. I didn't want to disappoint him, or anybody for that matter, so I hesitantly took the guitar out of his hands and decided that now I could get the tune out of my head that was stuck. I looked down at the lyrics and began humming. I sang him bits and pieces of the song to the tune I had in my mind, and when I finished, I looked at Shane warily. He had this huge smile on his face.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm looking for! Thank you so much Mitchie!" he exclaimed. I laughed and handed him the guitar, still uncomfortable with it in my hands.

"So, is that song to Peggy?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that it was not a song for Peggy. Shane slowly nodded.

"Yeah…for Peggy," he said. I chuckled lightly and looked down at the canoes.

"Do you remember going around in circles for hours in these things?" I asked.

"Of course I do Mitchie. It was only last summer," he said. I sighed.

"Feels like it's been a decade," I said, more to myself than to him. The next thing I knew, Shane was untying one of the canoes and climbing in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you on one of our infamous canoe rides. Now get in," he said. I knew I shouldn't have, but I shrugged off this nagging feeling and climbed in with him.

"Alright, where's our paddles?" I asked. He pulled them up from the side and handed me one of them. We both started rowing our own way, resulting in the usual circles and drifting into the middle of the lake from the current. I chuckled lightly and set my paddle on my lap once we had drifted to the middle of the lake.

"So…how was your year?" I asked hesitantly. Shane looked at me and saw my nervous face. He sighed and placed his paddle on his lap.

"I won't lie. It's been a little frustrating. I can't help but feel like I wasted half of it on phone calls to you," he said. I bit my lip and looked down at my hands.

"How did you and Peggy hook up?" I asked.

"At Caitlyn's birthday party, I just wanted someone to listen to me vent, and she listened. We just connected and it just went from there," he said. My heart clenched.

"Wait…you took time off tour to go to Caitlyn's birthday, but not to come see your girlfriend who wouldn't return your calls? Messed up priorities?" I snapped. Shane glared at me.

"I didn't take time off of tour. Caitlyn's birthday was only a month ago," he snapped back.

"Still! Don't you think I was a little more important?" I asked.

"At that point, no! You weren't!" he exclaimed. I felt my heart clench again. I looked down at my hands again, the feeling of worthlessness creeping back up on me.

"Hey, I'm sorry Mitchie," his soft voice said, smooth like velvet again. His hand rested on my knee and I was hit with a sense of longing.

"Why did you have sex with me? Why did you take that from me if you were with Peggy?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. I knew mine were filled with tears, but that question had been plaguing me since I'd first heard him call her "hun."

"Because I…I forgot for awhile Mitchie. I didn't…it felt like old times again. It felt like we were together and we were taking that step," he admitted. I pulled away from his touch.

"Can we please go back to camp?" I asked, shifting the paddle slightly. As if fate had decided to intervene, the paddle slipped out of my grasp and into the lake.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, reaching for it. Shane groaned. He leaned over to see how far it had gone.

"Don't let go of yours!" I exclaimed. He quickly turned only to see the handle of his paddle sink. I groaned.

"I thought wood floats!" I exclaimed to the sky. Right on cue, the paddles emerged about fifteen feet away, bopping in the water.

"Great. That's just great," I said as I sat back and put my hand on my chin.

"It's getting dark," Shane said.

"Thank you captain obvious!" I spat. Shane growled at me, but didn't reply. I didn't want to hear it from him.

"We're closer to the other shore. May as well see if there's any shelter. I know that they closed Camp Star down, so maybe there's still buildings where the campers stayed," he said.

"Yeah, now we've just got to wait until the tide pulls us in," I said.

About 30 feet to go.

* * *

"This one is open," Shane said, pushing a door open. It was, so far, the only cabin that hadn't been locked up. I poked my head in. One bed.

"Fate hates us," I murmured.

"Clearly," Shane responded.

"There has to be another cabin open," I said.

"Well there isn't. Why don't you just accept that this is the only cabin we have for tonight?" he asked.

"Shane, I don't want to sleep in the same room as you. It's not because I'm angry or anything, but because you have a girlfriend and I respect that," I said. I saw something flicker in his eyes. Respect. Good. I needed someone's respect. Shane sighed in defeat.

"How about this. I'll sleep on the floor while you sleep on the bed," he said. I opened my mouth to argue, but he just held his hand up.

"I don't care if you respect mine and Peggy's relationship or not. I'm a gentleman and you're sleeping on the bed, damn it," he stated. I scoffed.

"Some gentleman. And why don't you care if I respect your relationship with Peggy?" I asked. Shane rolled his eyes and pushed me towards the bed.

"Just go to bed Mitch. As soon as it's dawn, we've got to head back. Uncle Brown is going to freak out," he said. I sighed and laid my head on the unused pillow and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Wake up Mitchie. It's time to go home," a smooth voice called to me through my slumber. I peeled my eyes open to see Shane's smiling face. I was immediately hit with memories of last night and nodded sleepily. Without warning, I felt myself getting picked up and brought out to the canoe. Shane felt so strong.

"It's not dawn yet," I murmured in his ear.

"Camp Star had canoe Mitch," Shane reminded me. I chuckled lightly. Why hadn't either of us thought of that earlier.

"Do you need me to help?" I asked, half asleep.

"No. Go back to sleep. I'll paddle us over," Shane said. I nodded and laid down in the canoe. I could hear the water under the canoe and watched Shane as he paddled us back to Camp Rock. I smiled lightly at his determined expression. I felt my heart soar with pride at that look. I closed my eyes again.

A short while later, I felt myself being lifted out of the canoe and taken somewhere. I heard a door open and close quietly. I heard some quiet voices, but Shane quickly quieted them, stating that I was asleep. He placed me down on a soft bed and placed a simple kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Mitchie Torres."

* * *

**So was Mitchie dreaming that or did Shane actually say it? I don't know. I guess you'll just have to tune in next time, which I'm hoping can be before Thursday, but with all this scrambling, I would say at LEAST Friday. Most likely, Sunday or next Monday. **

**Anyways, I'd love to see 10 reviews for next chapter! If you don't, then poo on you, but I won't PM every single one of you and request that you leave a review.  
**

**Sorry, that was mean...but come on, PMing your readers for reviews? It's a little tacky and seemingly desperate. I trust that you all will review if you feel it deserves it, but my goal is 10! :)  
**

**Follow me on twitter "at" TiannaMRamirez!  
**

**Love you all tons! Time for bed!  
Tianna**


	10. Chapter 9

**This story is just flying by! I'm kind of sad, but I won't lie...I kind of want it to end. Now I'm sure that is sending fifty-million red flags to you all. "OH NO, WHY DOES SHE WANT IT TO END?" but hear me out. I never intended this to be a long story. I was intending it to be five or six chapters. But here we are at chapter nine.**** Plus, I'm graduating from school tomorrow and I'm just ready for complete closure.  
**

**Don't worry though! I'm not going to end the story here! I have at _least_ four more chapters in mind. Plus, you guys know how I am with putting in what you all want to see. I want to put your ideas into this! I want you all to feel like your a part of this! I want you all to be able to say "I had a part in making that story." So send your ideas in! I love to get them!  
**

**Now, a lot of you are like "When are we going to see Mitchie sing?" and I honestly wasn't going to have her sing a full song in this story, but since you want it so bad, I'll give it to you! And that sounded bad...  
**

**Anyways, Mitchie WILL sing...but not in this chapter and not for awhile ;)**

**So...read away my wonderful readers! :)**

* * *

I awoke the next day to angry words being thrown around outside my cabin. I lifted my head unwillingly as memories from the night before flooded my memory. I smiled lightly and looked around the cabin. I noticed that Caitlyn's bed was empty. I glanced at the clock which read that it was 11:28 a.m. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the bathroom.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and tied it up in a bun. I brushed my teeth in record timing and immediately picked out an outfit. There wasn't enough time to shower. I had already missed my dance lesson with Shane and now I was going to be late to my voice lesson with Brown. I finished dressing and ran to the cabin where voice lessons were. I threw open the door and saw Brown standing there, the class empty. I looked around, confused as to where everyone was.

"Mind telling me why I'm the only one here?" I asked. Brown looked at me skeptically.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said. I shook my head.

"I just woke up," I admitted. Brown opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and gave me a skeptical look.

"You _just_ woke up?" he asked. I nodded.

"Shane and I got stranded at Camp Star yesterday and we didn't get back until late," I admitted. Brown nodded. I looked around.

"Where do you think they'd be?" Brown asked. I bit my lip, racking my brain for answers.

"Maybe something is happening at the Mess Hall? That's where the drama happens here," I thought out loud. Brown groaned and we both made our way down to the Mess Hall. Sure enough, a crowd of what seemed to be all the campers were crowded around something, or someone, that I couldn't see. I hesitantly wandered into the group, everyone around my shouting something. Then I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear.

My name.

"There she is."

"There's Mitchie."

"Mitchie actually showed her face?"

I felt my heartbeat increase and I sped up, reaching the center of the madness. I saw a heartbroken Peggy and a shocked Shane. I looked between the two.

"What's going on?" I asked. They both turned to me, apparently unaware of my presence until that point.

"How much of that did you hear?" Shane asked. I looked between him and Peggy skeptically.

"None. I just got here. What's happening?" I asked.

"Don't act innocent! You know what's going on!" Peggy exclaimed. I felt my heartbeat increase from the look on her face. It was anger, sadness and jealousy. Shane hadn't…had he?

"I honestly have no idea," I said, taking a step towards Peggy. She took a step away from me and held her hands up.

"Save it," she spat before walking off. I watched her walk away and looked to Shane.

"What did you do?" I asked. He looked at his feet.

"I couldn't be with her. That's all," Shane said. I heard everyone begin murmuring my name again. I suddenly felt like I was being put under a microscope. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I have to go," I said quietly, before I tried walking away, but nobody would let me through. I felt everyone start throwing questions at Shane and I. They began stepping closer and closer.

"Can I just please get out?" I asked. I felt them all begin rushing us. I felt my head start spinning and I was trying desperately to get free of the crowd.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I called. Suddenly everyone started pushing. I felt suffocated. Like suddenly my air source was gone. I pushed through the crowd of campers, hoping to catch a breath, but was grabbed by Caitlyn. She pulled me to her and looked straight in my eyes.

"I thought you _weren't _here to steal Shane from Peggy," she spat. I watched as all of the trust and respect I had earned from her in the past few weeks vanish from her eyes. I shook my head.

"I'm not! I didn't steal him from her!" I exclaimed. She scoffed and released me from her grasp. I watched as she walked away. I looked at the crowd of campers that were attacking Shane. I felt a tear roll down my face as everything began crumbling again.

My walls were back up.

* * *

I sat quietly in dance, in the corner, refusing to work with anybody, not that it would matter. Nobody wanted to work with me anyways. Especially not today. Today I wouldn't have any balance. I wouldn't even be able to walk a straight line. But as long as nobody noticed that, I wouldn't get into any trouble.

It had been three weeks since Shane and Peggy had broken up. Three weeks since he had declared to the entire camp that he was still in love with me. Three weeks since I'd spoken more than a few words to Brown. Three weeks since I had slipped back into my habits.

I had no desire to stay for the last two weeks of camp, but I had no choice but to remain in this prison that my mother had put me in, in the first place. Everyone was now working on their pieces for the Final Jam at the end of camp. I was not going to perform. I had no reason to.

I looked down at my wrist that was covered in bangles and bandages. I had cut a little too deep before the class had started and it hadn't stopped bleeding yet. I was mildly concerned, but I wasn't too worried. I'm sure that if I had been sober, I would have gone to Brown, but I hadn't been sober for awhile and I wasn't going to willingly change that.

How had I come across alcohol, you may ask? It's amazing what you will find under the bunks of the first-time campers.

"Mitchie," a voice called. I looked up and saw Shane. The cabin was empty except for us two, meaning class was over. I stood slowly and wordlessly began walking towards the door, but Shane grabbed my hand. I looked at him and clenched my fist with the other one.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I shook my head.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said. I unclenched my fist slightly and felt a warm, slightly sticky substance on my fingers. I felt extremely light headed, but ignored it.

"Please Mitchie?" he begged. I shook my head, feeling a case of vertigo.

"I don't feel too good," I murmured to myself, placing my free hand on my forehead. I watched as Shane's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed my hand. He immediately pushed the bangles up and saw my deep cuts. I felt light headed.

"Shit, Uncle Brown!" Shane exclaimed, running out of the cabin. I stood there for a moment before looking at my wrist. It was worse now. The blood was running down my hand and dripping on the floor. I studied it for a moment before stumbling back into the wall. I wordlessly slid down it. I heard the door slam open and saw Brown rush over to me. He mumbled a few things to Shane who looked like he was calling the hospital. Looks like my mom was coming to get me earlier than expected. I smirked lightly. I looked at Brown's concerned face and immediately the smirk was replaced with a grimace and a huge amount of guilt bubbled in my stomach. I looked at Shane again and saw his worried expression. I saw my vision start blacking out, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to live and just needed to focus on Brown.

"Brown? Am I going to die?" I whispered. His eyes locked onto mine.

"No. You won't die Mitchie. I promise," he said. I closed my eyes and nodded. It was suddenly all too much to handle and that little reassurance was all that I needed. I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

"_Mitchie…what on Earth are you doing up here?" a familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw my father. I looked around and noticed that we were at my home. _

"_I didn't try to. I just wanted to forget for awhile," I said. My father shook his head. _

"_Mitchie, don't you see what you have right in front of you? Your mother is trying. Brown is helping her the best he can. Shane, he loves you more than you will ever know. Your friends are ready to forgive you…if you would only forgive yourself," my father said. I felt my heart ache. _

"_Forgive myself for what?" I asked, raising my head defiantly, as if daring him to call me out on my biggest insecurity. _

"_Mitchie…my death wasn't your fault," he said. I felt tears rush to my eyes. I shook my head. _

"_Yes it was," I said. He shook his head in disagreement. _

"_No baby. It wasn't," he said, opening his arms. I threw myself into them, feeling his loving embrace. I cried out everything that I had in me. The stress from the drama. The guilt of breaking Peggy and Shane up. The guilt of my father's death. Everything was just wearing me down. I hugged him tighter. _

"_Baby, it's not your fault. It's not your fault at all. You were just following your dream. I'm so sorry I was standing in the way of that," he said, hugging me tight. We stayed like that for awhile. I would never be able to tell you how long we actually stayed like that, but it felt like hours. _

"_Mitchie…life is going to change around you, and you can't blame yourself when everything goes wrong. And when things start going right, you can't just avoid it and punish yourself. Let things happen. Mitchie, these are the ups and downs of life. You've just got to learn to hang on for the ride," he said. I sighed and nodded. _

"_And if your mom happens to meet someone, or if she already has met someone, then I want you to give them a chance. Your mother deserves to be happy too," he said. I nodded again and buried my head into his chest. _

_When he finally pulled away, he wiped my tears and took my face in his hands. He kissed my forehead and stepped away from me. I took a step towards him, but noticed him fading from my view. _

"_Daddy!" I exclaimed. He smiled lightly. _

"_I'll always be here Mitchie. I promise," he whispered as he faded. I looked around the house that I was in. I looked on the couch and hesitantly walked towards it. I sat down and closed my eyes, hoping for a miracle._

* * *

My eyes opened to see two huge eyes.

Two huge brown eyes.

* * *

**I know that it probably looks like it's almost the end, with camp ending and all, but I _promise_ that it's not the end! I'm going to write until the anniversary of Steve's death. So we clearly have a ways to go! **

**So like I said earlier: SEND IN YOUR IDEAS! They're amazing! And they make me smile!  
**

**Okay, so I'd love to see 8 reviews by tomorrow! Even if they're just little "Congrats on Graduating" reviews. I'm open to them all. I'd love to see them!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter! Seriously! You'll get to see my ramblings about work and what-not. Follow me "at" TiannaMRamirez  
**

**Okay, probably won't post until Friday, but you never know ;)  
**

**Love you all!  
Tianna  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**So...you're all probably wondering what took me so long to update...so let me just say it right now. I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I've been a little busy. Like I said before, I was getting gradumahwated and dealing with my grad party and just trying to relax after that, but now I am settled into my routine and will be updating more often. **

**That being said, this story is winding down soon. I know that I said last chapter "Hey, we've still got a lot more!" but in reality...we don't. I'm going to guess there are about 5 more chapters, give or take one or two. But, that's okay because I have a new story in mind called "Meet Me At The Alter" and basically, it's about Shane and Mitchie, getting married. But Mitchie is on her first World Tour and needs to leave the tour in order to make it back home for her wedding. Along the way, she does crazy things, meets crazy people and has a crazy adventure. It's kind of like The Hangover...but at the same time, it's not really like The Hangover. But yeah, I'm trying to reach out into comedy a bit more. What do you think? Should I try it?  
**

**Thank you to everyone who congratulated me on graduating. It was a very beautiful ceremony and I didn't cry at all! I cried BEFORE the graduation ceremony when my teacher was reading _Oh The Places You'll Go _by Dr. Seuss. I was soup! He is one of the main reasons I am still here on this planet with you all and I am so blessed to have met him.  
**

**Anyways, you guys have been hoping for this chapter for a few days, here it is! :)**

* * *

My eyes opened to see two huge eyes.

Two huge brown eyes.

"Mija!" a familiar voice exclaimed before I was enveloped in a comforting hug.

"Mom?" I whispered hoarsely. She pulled away and looked down at me. I looked back up at her and saw the concern in her eyes. I closed my eyes, scared that she would start yelling at me for hurting myself or being drunk when I did it or for being reckless and causing so much drama at camp, but instead she took my hand.

"Mija, I thought I lost you," she murmured, stroking my head. I felt the guilt bubble up. I put stress on my mom. I had caused her more pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a burden," I whispered.

"No baby! You're not a burden. I promise you're not. Honey, you're the reason I wake up in the morning. You're the reason I haven't given up," Mom said quietly. There was a soft knock at the door. We both looked over and saw Brown standing there with a soft smile on his face. He walked over to the other side of my bed.

"How are you feeling Mitchie?" he asked. I sighed.

"Sore," I replied. He nodded and looked down at my cut up wrist that was now covered in bandages. I watched his eyes get misty and quickly look up. He cleared his throat and sniffled.

"You have a couple of visitors. Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Tess and Ella," he said.

"That's a little more than a couple Brown," I said with a small, playful smile. His face lit up slightly and he nodded.

"Do you want to see them?" he asked. I hesitated, but nodded in the end. He and my mom left the room and they all came in, one by one. Once they were all in the room, it was filled with this awkward tension. I cleared my throat and smiled at them all.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," I said. I didn't mean for it to come out harsh, just curious as to why they were here.

"We all realized that you obviously didn't try to steal Shane from Peggy," Tess started softly.

"How'd you come to realize that? When the guilt started eating away at you when you realized that you all abandoned me again?" I said. I knew that was harsh, but thinking about it made me realize that they deserved this.

"No. We noticed it when you walked away from Shane," Caitlyn said, looking down.

"That was three weeks ago. It took you all three weeks to say anything to me. I had to be put into the _hospital _before anyone thought of me apparently!" I exclaimed.

"Mitchie, just listen to us. It looks bad! You and Shane…you were together for a long time…and then you come back into the picture and they break up and you're at the center of it all…what were we supposed to believe?" Ella asked. Ella, sweet, innocent Ella, who had stuck by me all year, had finally turned away with the rest of them.

"Believe me! I didn't want them to break up! I wanted them to stay together! It was Shane's choice to break up with Peggy, not a seed I planted in his head!" I exclaimed.

"Shane said you two slept together. Is that true?" Jason asked. I looked at all of my friends. I bowed my head in shame.

"Yes. The first night back to camp. I didn't know that he and Peggy were together and he didn't bother telling me," I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caitlyn asked. I looked up.

"I didn't come to steal Shane from Peggy. Do you really think I was going to tell you that I gave my virginity to him?" I asked. I saw Jason and Nate both grimace, but I ignored their discomfort. Nate sighed and sat on my bed.

"We're not here to fight with you Mitchie. We're here to apologize. We're sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't see the signs that you were hurting yourself. I'm sorry that I didn't see what this was doing to you. I'm sorry that I abandoned you," he said. Nate was like my brother. He always has been and he always will be. But I had never known that my actions could affect somebody so much.

"I'm sorry that I gave you a reason to abandon me," I whispered quietly. Nate shook his head.

"You didn't give us a reason. We all thought we had a reason and we ran with it. We didn't even let you tell your side of the story. I'm so sorry Mitch," he said, pulling me into a hug. Suddenly, everybody surrounded me in a hug.

There was a soft knock on the door. I looked up and saw a nervous Peggy standing in the doorway. I smiled lightly at her and motioned her to come in. The others pulled away and backed up. She came over to the bedside and looked down at me nervously.

"How are you?" she asked quietly. I shrugged.

"I've been better," I admitted. She bit her lip lightly.

"Look…I'm sorry for accusing you of stealing Shane from me," she said. My eyebrows rose in surprise. I wasn't expecting to hear that from her. She cleared her throat before saying, "I knew that you had nothing to do with it. I know it was Shane's decision. I knew it was coming from the moment that I heard that you were back at camp. I just wanted someone to blame other than him."

I sat there, looking at my hands, trying to figure out what I was going to say. I bit my lip as I thought back to that moment where she turned on me. I knew that what I was about to say could really burn a bridge or two, but I couldn't just roll over anymore.

"Peggy…I'm not sure what you were hoping for by coming here. If you were coming to clear your conscious, then you've cleared it. If you've come to get my forgiveness, then I'm sorry, but you're not getting it," I said honestly. Peggy put all of her weight onto one leg, popping her hip lightly as she crossed her arms. I recognized this posture before. It was the "I don't understand, but I'm not going to ask for an explanation, I just expect you to give me one" pose. I just sat there, waiting for her to ask. I needed her to ask me. Nobody else. Moments later, she caved.

"If it's not too much, why can't you forgive me?" she asked. I straightened up, feeling a sense of power.

"Peggy…you dated Shane. I didn't say it out loud, but that bothered me more than anything. You were one of my best friends and yes, I may have kicked you all out of my life, but that doesn't mean I would be okay with you dating the one person I have ever loved. It didn't matter if it was you. I would have felt the same if it was Caitlyn, Ella or Tess.

"Second, you _blamed _me for breaking you up. I didn't do anything but be myself. I tried distancing myself from Shane just so this wouldn't happen, but that clearly didn't do anything.

"Finally, you just admitted that you blamed me because you couldn't blame him. Why on Earth would I forgive you? Peggy, I can't just turn around and forgive you. You caused everyone to turn away from me. You knew that I was earning everyone's trust and you saw an opportunity to tear me down because you didn't get the guy," I finished. I saw her biting her cheek. I'm sure she wanted nothing more than to retaliate, but the thing was…I was right, and she knew it.

She wordlessly nodded and exited the room. I looked at the others who had come. I smiled lightly at them as they looked at me in shock.

"I didn't think you would be so…mean?" Tess said. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"I'm not mean. I'm just telling the truth. I understand that I cut you all off…but she couldn't have really expected me to be okay with her and Shane," I stated.

"Mitchie…I think what Tess is trying to say is that, I don't think Peggy deserved that. I mean, sure, we all know why you cut us off, but she didn't when they started dating. I'm sure they didn't think you'd ever come back to camp," Nate said. I looked down at my hands. He was right. I sighed heavily.

"Look…I'm sorry, but could you all go?" I said, feeling a ton of guilt start weighing down on my chest. I looked out the window as my friends wordlessly began filing out of the room. I'm sure they would all go and console Peggy when they got back, but I didn't want to worry about them anymore. I just wanted to rest.

* * *

I sat wordlessly in my room. They were going to be keeping me here _another _day. I relaxed and flipped through the few channels that the hospital offered to the patients. Nothing was on except gossip shows. Oh joy.

"Can I come in?" a voice called. I looked up and saw Shane standing at the door with a small orchid. He remembered I loved orchids.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked as he stepped into the room.

"Just wanting to see how you are doing," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you really doing here Shane?" I asked, not buying his bullshit. He sighed.

"Mitchie…I want to talk to you about us," he said.

"What us? There is no 'us' anymore," I said. He groaned.

"Mitchie, come on. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. I want to have a reason to fly out from my tour just to see you. I want to be able to call you at any time because I need to hear your voice. I want to kiss you in the middle of Times Square on New Years' Eve. I want to take you to your senior prom next year and see you off to your first day of college. I want to marry you someday. I want to have children with you. I want to grow old with you Mitchie Torres. I want to fix your heart. I want to protect you from the whole world. Please Mitchie?" Shane begged. I felt my heart soar at his declaration. I looked away, trying to will myself not to cry. I would not cry.

"Shane…I can't just say yes," I whispered.

"Why not?" he asked quietly.

"Look at where we are Shane! We're in a hospital! I _can't _just let you back in because I'm clearly not ready for it!" I exclaimed. Shane sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Mitchie, please," he begged again. I looked away.

"Just go," I whispered, feeling my heart shatter. But I knew that it was best. As soon as the door clicked shut, I broke down into sobs.

It was just like pouring salt into an open wound.

* * *

I looked around my hospital room. This had been my safe area while my wrist healed. Okay, so it had only been two days, but I still loved the fact that I could send people out and not have to worry about being yelled at. Today I had to face everyone. My mother, who would be fussing over me, Brown, who would _also_ be fussing over me, Shane, who would be demanding an explanation, Peggy, who I would have to apologize to for snapping at her, and every single nosy camper at Camp Rock. I personally just wish that I had missed the end of the summer so I didn't have to deal with all of the gossip that was bound to be centered around me and my latest freak out.

I walked quietly out into the hall and peered around the corner and saw my mom and Brown walking towards the room, looking to be in a deep conversation. I quickly ducked back into the room, but only around the corner so I could hear their conversation. Yeah, sure I was being rude, but I'm a teenager. Sue me.

"Brown, I just don't know if now would be a good time to tell Mitchie. I mean, she clearly has a lot going on for her right now. I'm going to need to just be there for her a hell of a lot more than I have been this past year. I think that this would just be another trigger if we were to just drop it on her like a bomb," Mom said, sounding extremely nervous.

"I totally agree. But Connie, I don't think that we should wait too long to tell her. I mean…imagine what she'll say if we keep it from her for too long. She might think that you've been going behind her back," Brown stated. My eyebrow rose in curiosity. What was going on?

"You're right. So we'll tell her right after Final Jam. That way she'll be happy when we tell her," Mom said quietly.

"Alright. If you say so. Mother knows best," Brown said.

"And don't you forget it," my mom replied. It almost sounded as if they were…flirting. I heard it get silent and I poked my head around the corner of the door. My jaw dropped as I witnessed something I had never even considered happening.

My mom.

Kissing.

Brown.

* * *

**Tada! What do you guys think? It was actually really hard for me to write this chapter. I kind of wrote myself into a corner and I was quite sure how I was going to get out of it. But I think I did a pretty good job in fixing it. Which is kind of why the story is going to be ending sooner than I was expecting. It's going to be weird, ending this story.  
**

**I haven't gotten to know you all on such a deep and personal level like I was able to do with some of my readers from Speak now, and I'd really like to get to know you all better, so in your reviews, do me a favor and answer 3 things.  
**

**1. A name you would like me to call you (it doesn't have to be your real name. It can be your pen name if you would like)  
**

**2. Your favorite Fandom you like reading  
**

**3. Your favorite color  
**

**I'll answer them all! 1. Call me Tianna. It's my real name and it's pronounced "Tee-aww-nuh" or "Tiana" :) 2. My favorite fandom is the one that I write for the most, Camp Rock! :) I just feel like it's a tight-knit community. 3. My favorite color is PURPLE! :) And yet, I'm BubblegumPenguins...not PurplePenguins...Oh well!  
**

**Anyways, I'd love to get 5 reviews before I update again, which will hopefully be either tonight or tomorrow.  
**

**Love you all!  
Tianna  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed! Now, since it took me forever and a month to update the last chapter, I'm going to give you ANOTHER update. The one little caveat to that is that you will not be getting another update until after the weekend. I'm going to my Dad's this weekend and while I might be able to find a computer to work on, chances are slim that I'll spend much time with that, so I'm gonna have to say Monday at the earliest. But hey, I might surprise you and slap one on you tomorrow afternoon. You never know.**

**Anyways, I'm just gonna let you go on to read! :)**

* * *

I sat quietly on the bed in the cabin I shared with my mom. After we had returned from the hospital, Brown immediately gave her a cabin and requested that I move into it. And by requested, I mean, he threatened to keep me from the Final Jam…_again_! Brown would make a good con-man…if the only way of conning a person was keeping them from the one highlight of the summer.

I couldn't believe that he and my mother were kissing! I thought Brown _hated _to be _uncool_! Well sorry to tell you Brown, but kissing my mom, totally _uncool_!

Actually, as much as I would love to be livid at both of them, I can't help but feel okay with it. I didn't like the idea of my mom moving on, but I was glad that she was finding happiness in someone. I was even happier when I finally realized that she found that happiness with _Brown_! I wasn't quite sure what that would mean for me and my group of friends, but it would be fine.

"I heard you wanted to see me?" a voice called from the door. I looked up and saw Peggy standing there, nervously looking at me. I nodded and patted the bed, signaling for her to sit down. She hesitantly took a seat and looked at me.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for lashing out at you the other day in the hospital. I know that you and Shane had no idea what was happening with my dad and I totally get that I was wrong to lash out at you," I said, wanting to get right to the point. Peggy sighed and looked down at her hands sheepishly.

"We were never really dating Mitchie," Peggy said.

"Huh?"

"Shane and I were never dating. He asked me to be his girlfriend for awhile so everyone would get off his case of being obsessed with you. We were supposed to 'break up' at the end of Final Jam, but once you got him back under his spell, he begged me to get him out of it. I didn't know quite how to do it, so we improvised. Clearly, it didn't go that well," she said.

"So wait…why didn't you tell me all this at the hospital the other day?" I asked.

"Shane didn't want anyone to know. I'm still his friend. I'm not going to just tell everyone his secret. He's scared that everyone will think he's immature because he wasn't able to _actually_ move on. I was hoping to tell you the other day at the hospital, but they I noticed that everyone was there, and I had to come up with another reason to be there" she admitted.

"And the whole three weeks before that?" I asked, still skeptical.

"I tried to find you, but every time I came close, you would suddenly disappear. That, or Shane was bugging you," she admitted. I sat back and thought about it. As I looked back, it did seem like something Shane would try to pull off. I looked at Peggy.

"So if I were to confront Shane about this, he'd back it up?" I asked. Peggy nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Come on Mitchie. Even if he and I _were _dating, he's still totally in love with you. And I know you're still in love with him," she said. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but that's irrelevant. He and I aren't getting back together. It would just cause so much drama!" I exclaimed. Peggy sighed and nodded.

"Maybe…what are you working on?" she asked, looking down at my song book.

"Just some lyrics that have been stuck in my head since Shane told me a few days ago that he wanted to 'fix my heart' or something like that," I said, remembering the encounter. I hadn't seen him since then and I didn't really _want _to. I knew that it would just hurt us both if we saw each other.

"It's what's best for you, why can't you see that? I'm not what's best and you're just gonna get caught? Mitchie, I'm going to be honest…these aren't the best lyrics," she admitted. I sighed and nodded.

"I know. It would help if I had a melody or tune," I said. Peggy shot her head up and looked around the room.

"Where's your guitar?" she asked. I pointed towards the closet. She stood up and retrieved the guitar that had been left unplayed for a year.

"I have this tune in my head and maybe it can work for you," she said. I nodded for her to go ahead. She quietly began strumming the guitar and humming a melody. I smiled wide as the music floated to my ears.

"That's perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Cause you can use it if you want," she said. I smiled and handed her the book.

"Can you help me with some of the lyrics first?"

* * *

The next few days were pretty eventless. Caitlyn and I tried to convince my mom to let me move back into our cabin, but my mom wouldn't hear of it, so Caitlyn moved in with us instead. I still hadn't told Brown or my mom about how I'd seen them locking lips at the hospital, but how does one really go about bringing up that conversation?

The Final Jam list went up. I'm pretty sure that the whole camp was shocked to see that Peggy and I are doing something together. Kind of. Peggy is playing guitar and I'm singing the song that we've been working on. I think the song would have been shit if Peggy hadn't helped, but she's convinced that I'd have fixed it sooner or later.

The Final Jam was in just a few more days and then it would be the end of camp. What was I going to do then? Would I fall back and ignore my friends? I don't think so. Especially if Brown and my mom are dating. Shane and I still haven't spoken though, so who really knows. He hasn't even tried talking to me. I think it hurt him when I told him that I wasn't just going to get back together with him, but I was in a hospital. Clearly, there were some important issues that needed to be worked out before I jump into a relationship with _anybody_.

My mom informed me that once we get back home, I'd be starting therapy. That didn't really surprise me, but I still didn't _want _to go to therapy. I wasn't going to fight with her though. I was just going to take it, because I knew it would be for the best.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you?" a familiar voice asked, breaking the peaceful silence. I groaned. I guess it was only a matter of time. I turned toward the door and smiled lightly at the nervous look on his face.

"Come on in," I said, inviting Shane into the room. He looked at me and motioned for me to stand up. I rolled my eyes, but stood up regardless. Without warning, he took my face in his hands and pulled me to his lips. I stood there for a second, shocked that this was happening, but a few moments later, I responded by kissing him back. It wasn't full of passion like our kisses from the first night of camp, but it was filled with love and adoration for one another. I felt like I could fly. I slowly pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

"This doesn't change anything," I whispered.

"It should, don't you think?" he whispered back. I pulled out of reach from him and sat back on my bed.

"Shane, there are so many things we'd have to discuss before even considering a relationship," I said.

"Like?" he asked.

"Like, why you didn't tell me you and Peggy weren't really together. Like why, after all that I've put you through, you'd still want me," I said.

"I didn't tell you that Peggy and I weren't really together, because I didn't want you to know. Nobody knew and I didn't want you to know why I did it. I didn't want you to know that _you _were the reason I was using Peggy. It's shallow and immature and I didn't want you to know that was my reason. And as for why I still want you? It's because I love you. I have loved you since I heard your voice. I fell in love with you before I even knew you and I can't seem to fall out of love. I'm hooked. I lost you once and I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon. So if you aren't ready now, I'll wait for as long as possible," he said. I shouldn't have been crying at that point, but I was. I love him.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest and began sobbing. I was so overwhelmed by his affection that there wasn't anything else I could do. I felt his arms wrap around me and stroke my back as my sobs quickly turned into hiccups.

"If I were to say I was ready, what would you say?" I asked hesitantly.

"I would say, good. Because I want to have you move into my house whenever you're ready. I want to marry you someday soon. I want to have children with you; Allison and Shane Jr. and I want to find a new house with you someday when we're expecting our third child that I have yet to name," Shane said. I chuckled lightly.

"We're going to rethink those names, but I love the sound of that," I said.

"So what do you say Mitchie? Please be mine again?" he whispered. I bit my lip and looked at my feet.

"I'd love to say yes, but I'm just not ready yet," I said quietly. I felt my heart break a little as Shane let out a groan of defeat.

"Okay. Whatever you need Mitchie," he whispered and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him again and sighed.

Life sucked sometimes.

* * *

**I know that so many of you are craving for the Smitchie goodness that we all so desperately need, but I'm not letting Mitchie cave so soon! Besides, the next chapter will be the Final Jam (and yes, Mitchie will sing, as I promised) and maybe, just maybe, some sparks will fly at the Final Jam ;) **

**Anyways, as I'm sure most of you have noticed, FanFiction has recently started cracking down on their M-rated stories and while it's going to take awhile, I don't like taking chances, so my old co-writer, Aden, and I will be reuniting to edit our old stories "One Year" and "The Final Year" and we decided that since we're going to be editing those, why not completely rewrite them? I know most of you have only known us since we started this account, but we actually started on my old account, which I will be deleting soon. I may repost some on this account, but the chances are slim. They're old and sadly immature, so I'm not sure if I should repost them, or just keep them in the past.  
**

**Anyways, follow me on twitter! . TiannaMRamirez :) PM me if you'd like the tumblr aaaaand...yeah. I'd love you hear your feedback! Looking for at least 8 on this one :)  
**

**Love you all! :)  
Tianna  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay...so..._before_ you all try to kill me, let me start by saying that I'm sorry this took a week longer than it should have. I was supposed to update on the 18th. It's now the 24th. I'm clearly not all that good with deadlines. But like I said on my Twitter, I've had SO MUCH going on lately. Plus, the original idea I had for this chapter broke some of the guidelines. In fact, this chapter was still kind of dancing on the guidelines, and I really don't want my story to be deleted, so I took out the singing all together. ****  
**

**I know I promised Mitchie would be singing, but there's no way to put in the song "Fix a Heart" without breaking the guidelines, so I changed it to Shane singing a song that my dad had written and recorded, but he has actually posted the lyrics online, so I didn't know where that stood because it's a gray area that _FANFICTION NEEDS TO CLARIFY FOR ME_! I have verbal consent from my father to use his song, as long as it's credited to him, but it's technically breaking guidelines. Yes? No? Somebody please give me answers!  
**

**I have a few very important Authors Notes at the end of the chapter, but I think you've read enough of my ramblings.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day; the day that so many campers and counselors looked forward to. The day that you could show yourself off to the world without being condemned for it; the Final Jam. I sat in my cabin, humming quietly to myself. I didn't really want to leave the cabin today for anything. I just wanted to hide from the world.

"Mitchie, you up yet?" Shane called through the door. I groaned and pulled myself out of my bed. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he came back to bug me. I opened the door and saw Shane look at me shyly.

"Can I help you?" I asked, not really in the mood to be entertaining guests. That was why I was alone. Caitlyn and my mom had been kind enough to realize that I needed some space and gave me a little alone time. I just wasn't allowed to harm myself. I think I would be able to manage that.

"Are you ready to say yes yet?" he asked hopefully. I groaned.

"You said you were willing to wait as long as possible," I stated.

"And I am. That doesn't mean I'm not going to ask you every hour of every day," he said, smirking his playful smirk that made my knees turn into jelly. I smiled lightly.

"I'm not ready to say yes, but I'd be totally willing if you want to hang out a bit before the Final Jam," I said, sitting back on my bed. He smiled and sat beside me. A slightly awkward silence enveloped us.

"Why is this awkward?" he asked quietly, voicing both of our concerns. I chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"I'm not sure," I said, sighing calmly. Without warning, Shane scooted up and laid against my pillow, taking up my whole bed.

"Shane!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Where am I going to sit? You stole my bed," I said, laughing lightly. It had been awhile since I was able to laugh with him around. It had been awhile since we had the chance to just hang out without everything being extremely tense. Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. He grabbed my waist and turned me around before pulling me down onto his lap. He quickly scooted up so I was between his legs, my back against his chest. He laid us both down and I relaxed into him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," I said quietly.

"So…are you ready to say yes yet?" he asked. I looked at him and saw the playful smirk on his face. I laughed lightly and smacked his chest playfully.

"You never learn, do you know that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're amazing Mitchie, did you know that?" he asked. I looked down at my hands that I folded lightly on my stomach.

"I'm nothing that special," I said quietly. I felt his arms wrap around me and grab my hands gently.

"Oh but you are Mitchie. You have no idea how special you truly are."

* * *

It was the end of Final Jam. Shane, Nate, and Jason were all in the back, choosing a winner and I was sitting with my mom and Caitlyn. I had performed, but I didn't compete. I didn't think it would really be all that fair, considering the judges were a little biased. Peggy kept telling me that the song we wrote together should be put on the new Connect 3 album, but Caitlyn and Tess both argued that I should just go solo. I didn't know if I wanted to put it on Connect 3's new album, but my own? That had a nice ring to it.

"Hey everyone!" Shane exclaimed, walking back onto the stage. Everyone was screaming in excitement. I looked around for Jason and Nate, but they were still in the back. What was Shane up to?

"A few days ago, I asked this beautiful girl if she would be mine. Now, she and I have a bit of a history, so she said that she wasn't ready," he said. I felt my face get really hot and red as Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy, Ella, and my mom all looked at me with a knowing look.

"So…I wrote this song for her…and I hope that she'll finally say yes," he said. I smiled lightly as he sat down on a stool and shaking one of those little egg shaped shakers. He was never one for playing guitar in front of a crowd. It was more Jason's thing anyways.

As if on cue, Jason and Nate both walked out from the back, playing acoustic guitars. I chuckled slightly as I caught Shane's eye. He smiled and took a deep breath. He then sang the most beautiful song I had ever heard.

I had tears pouring down my face by the end of the song. He stood up and quickly walked towards me. He pulled me up from my seat and brought me to the back. Nate began talking, but I was completely tuned out.

"Well Mitchie. It's almost the end of camp. I have to ask at least one more time for today. Are you ready to say yes?" he asked quietly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his head.

"If I say no, what would you do?" I asked quietly.

"I might actually go cry in a corner. I just bared my soul, so to be shot down when I'm extra vulnerable would be no bueno," he said. I chuckled lightly.

"And what if I said yes?" I asked.

"Then I would probably take you out of here so I could finally kiss you without having to worry about anybody noticing," he said quietly.

"Canoe ride?" I asked, purposefully dodging the question.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. I just gave him a playful smirk and began guiding him out of the Final Jam building. I walked him to the side of the building where we wouldn't be easily noticed. Without warning, I jumped up onto him. He must have been expecting something like that, because he immediately caught me and pinned me against the wall of the building. I quickly began kissing him. I missed the feeling of his lips against mine.

After what felt like only seconds, we pulled apart, gasping for air. He chuckled lightly and set me down on the ground. He grabbed my face in his hands gently and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I could feel my heart soar. When we pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I've missed you Mitchie Torres," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I went away for so long," I said quietly. He brushed the hair out of my face.

"It's okay. I understand why you did it," he said.

"That doesn't make it okay though," I said.

"I know," he said quietly. I smiled at him lightly and pulled back a little.

"So…about that canoe ride?"

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Please give me feedback and let me know what your opinion was.  
**

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! A few of you have PM'd me and someone left an anonymous review, but I am aware of the critics, and I understand that some are offended by them, but I'm not here on FanFiction to be a part of any war. I am Switzerland! I'm neutral! **

**While I think they may be a bit, we'll say, obsessive about the rules and guidelines, they are the rules and guidelines that FanFiction has for us and I'm going to play nice. I believe that the critics' intentions are good; just a bit radical for my tastes. If I get a review from one of them that states that something is wrong in my stories and is an infraction of the rules, then I will investigate it myself and then respond promptly to them, regarding whether or not I will make those changes. I may not be a formally published author, but I _am _a published author. As soon as my work is posted onto FanFiction, it is published in cyberspace. And as a "published" author, I'm not going to allow my work to be attacked if there are no grounds for the attack. I will not remove Fix a Heart just because I am being bullied by somebody behind a computer screen.**

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Now I understand that I said this story wouldn't be coming to an end very soon, but my schedule is just so packed. I wasn't ready for what real life was like! Being out of high school and trying to hold down a job AND a social life is hard! So the next chapter is actually going to be an epilogue and then it will be the end of Fix a Heart. But like I said in previous chapters, I do have another story in the works! It's called "Meet Me At The Alter" and it's going to be a Smitchie Romantic Comedy! So that will be interesting. As well as the new story, Aden and I are teaming up to rewrite One Year and A Final Year. We may also rewrite Speak Now seeing as it breaks the rule of "NO LYRICS", so we'll have to see on that one. So the next chapter will be the epilogue and I'm very sorry about getting everyone's hopes up that this story was nowhere near complete.  
**

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I promise this is the last one! If you would like to see the original chapter with Shane singing to Mitchie, PM me and I will do a document exchange with you! Again, I'm sorry, but it's just being cautious.  
**

**I love you all and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.  
Tianna Marie  
**


	14. Epilogue

**I'm just going to let you read on. My authors note will be at the end. This is it you guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

I sat quietly on the tour bus that I shared with my husband and daughter, tracing the scars on my wrist. These scars told a story of loss, sadness, betrayal, anger, fear, and above all else, loneliness. Every day, I would sit down, whether it was in my home in Los Angeles, or at my parent's home in Minnesota, or on a tour bus, and just remember why I have these scars.

They remind me of where I've been. What I've done. Who I've allowed into my life. Who I've kicked _out_ of my life. They are daily reminders to keep holding on. They also remind me of where I'm going. I have every intention of never inflicting another scar on my wrist.

One day my daughter will ask about these scars. She'll ask me how I got them. Then when she's older she'll ask me why I did it. What will I tell her? Will I explain that I went to a very bad place? Or will I admit that I was too afraid to face my own demons without certain people in my life. I guess I'd have to figure that out when the time came. I had years for that to happen.

"Ready to roll Mitchie?" Nate asked. I looked up and smiled at him.

"You bet. Where's Allison?" I asked. As if on cue, my adorable two year old poked her head up and smiled at me. She had her father's eyes. I smiled at them both and stood up.

"Let's get going!" I said, walking down the steps of the tour bus.

"You ready for this?" Nate asked. I nodded and felt him wrap his arm around me. He kissed my head and patted my back.

"You're going to be amazing out there. And we'll all be watching," he said. I nodded and bent down to pick up Allison. She looked into my eyes.

"Momma gonna sing?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You're going to go with Uncle Nate and find Auntie Caity and Uncle Jason," I said.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked. I looked at Nate.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. He said he was running an errand," Nate said. I groaned.

"He always does this _right _before a show," I said. Nate nodded and kissed my forehead as he took Avery.

"Rock it Sis. Uncle Brown and your mom are supposed to be here tonight too," Nate said. I smiled.

"Good. If Shane doesn't show up, I'll have Brown whip him for me," I said playfully. I was able to shout a quick goodbye before a pair of stagehands came and whisked me away. It was time to get seated. I stood carefully on the little elevator that I would rise up on. Tonight was going to be my best show yet. I could feel it.

* * *

Not my best show. I had forgotten the words to a couple of my songs, fallen, not once, not twice, but _three times_! And to top it all off, I had a _slight _wardrobe malfunction. I'm pretty sure my step-dad and brothers-in-law saw a view that nobody but my mom and husband had seen. Note to self, no more wearing extra tight jeans. I can't bend over in them.

"You were amazing!" Mom said as she enveloped me in a huge hug after the concert. I smiled and hugged her back. After Camp Rock was over, I moved home for three months, since I still had to finish my senior year of high school. Unfortunately, word got around about Shane and I and suddenly I was the butt of all the jokes. My mother, not wanting me to fall back into my depression, quickly pulled me out and began homeschooling me for a few months. I graduated early.

I ended up cutting Sierra out of my life. Well, I take that back. She cut me out of _her _life the day I drank the vodka. I cut her out of my life when she tried to get to Jason and Nate through my ties with them. I don't have any friends from my old high school and I must say, I'm way better off without them!

"Thanks Mom, but I kept messing up," I said, pulling away.

"Ah, messing up is gonna happen. But you still owned it," Brown said, pulling me into a hug. Now I'm sure most of you are going to ask, but yes. Mom and Brown _did _get married. This past year, four years after Shane and I got married. It kind of makes our family dynamics a little awkward, but we'll explain everything to our children when they start asking questions.

Camp Rock closed down about two years ago, but ever since then, there was people demanding it be reopened, so Shane and I agree that we would take it over with the help of our wonderful family.

"You were great as always Mitch," Caitlyn said. She and Nate tied the knot two years ago and are currently expecting a baby. She's only two months in, but the way that she's blowing up, I'm guessing that she's having twins. Nate is extremely excited to just be a father. Jason found a girlfriend named Casey. They've been dating for about two years and I'm expecting them to tie the knot soon. All Jason has to do is teach a carrier pigeon to deliver a ring.

"I'm so sorry I was late baby!" a voice behind me exclaimed. I turned around and saw Shane holding a bouquet of orchids, my favorite flower. They made me feel so amazing. I smiled lightly and shrugged.

"It's alright. It wasn't a great show anyways," I said. He shook his head.

"I'll bet it was amazing," he said. Shane and I were doing amazing. He had his own career, I had mine, and Allison was already insisting that she start acting lessons, so we had her career to deal with in a few years. Shane and I had ended up dating for three months after Camp Rock before he popped the question. I had told him no at first and then he spent the next four months asking if I was ready to say yes. I finally caved.

* * *

"Mitchie, are you coming to bed or not?" Shane asked through the bathroom door. I stood, looking down at the series of sticks, waiting for my phone to tell me five minutes were up.

"Just give me two more minutes," I said.

"Why two?" he asked.

"Shane, why must you be so nosy?" I asked.

"Because I'm a nosy person, duh," he said. I laughed lightly. Finally my phone blinked that the time was up. I looked at the three sticks. They all had little plus signs. I smiled widely and grabbed them. I threw open the door and ran over to the bed where Shane was.

"Look!" I exclaimed.

"Mitch, I don't wanna see another tampon that looks like a penis. They _all_ look like that!" Shane said. I shook my head.

"This is better than that! And it did not look like a normal tampon. I'm telling you!" I exclaimed. Shane sighed and sat up. I showed him the pregnancy tests. He took them and looked at them.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, in disbelief. I nodded.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed, tackling me onto the bed and placing kisses all over my face and stomach.

"You did it Shane," I said. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"As much as I'd love to take the credit, I believe you _did _help with this Mitch," he said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not that!" I exclaimed.

"Then what?" he asked. I looked up and him and smiled lightly.

"You really could fix my heart."

* * *

**Maybe I'm just being too critical, but that wasn't my best. I wish I could rewrite it, but I know that it wouldn't be much different. **

**I'm honestly crying as I'm writing this. I have no idea what's going to happen once this is all done. I know that I am planning on writing a new story and I'm in the middle of revisions to One Year with Aden, but what's going to happen once it's over? Will I continue writing fanfictions? Will I pursue something more practical? I honestly have no idea and that scares me.  
**

**I hate ending stories. I grow so attached to the story and I don't want it to end, even though I have nothing left in me for that story.  
**

**I hate starting _new _stories even more than I hate ending old ones. I feel like the first few chapters MUST appeal to all the readers you can possibly draw in because I know that some readers check out the reviews on a story before actually reading the story. It's kind of like a movie. If it doesn't get in the top 3 at the box office the first weekend, it's probably not all that great. So I'm really hoping my next story will be as successful as this one and Speak Now.  
**

**I'm just going to say it here and now, there will be NO SEQUEL to Fix a Heart any time soon. I'm not making _any _promises about a sequel because I have an idea or two, but I have no idea how to start the sequel. So don't hold your breath on it happening until this time in 2013, at the EARLIEST!  
**

**If you'd like to go on my personal list of people to contact when I post the new story (meaning, I'll PM you when I publish it so you can be some of the first readers) than send me a PM and let me know and I'll be sure to PM you when I first publish it. It's called Meet Me at the Alter and it's a romantic comedy. And yes, it's a Camp Rock fiction! Of course! :)  
**

**If you want to follow me on twitter "at" TiannaMRamirez then you can keep up to date with everything in Tianna's World! Plus, I occasionally go off on rants that I know some people like, so follow me and you'll get the link to my new story when it finally goes up!  
**

**So, until we meet again, just remember I love you all!  
Tianna Marie  
**


End file.
